Emperador de Fuego
by Kasi-chan uzumaki
Summary: El Gran Emperador Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los grandes gobernantes que pasaron a la historia, sin embargo este sera uno de los que mas marcaran el hilo de la historia universal y todo comenzara cuando manda a pedir como esposa a la princesa heredera de uno de los clanes mas fuertes del reino, el clan Hyuga con su heredera Hinata ¿que les depara el destino? ADVERT: lemon 18 Y MUCHO :P
1. Chapter 1

Emperador del Fuego

-Mandato Real- -Llegada-

En la Gran Nación del Fuego, subía al trono uno de los emperadores que marcarían la historia para siempre. Ese era el Gran Emperador Uzumaki Naruto o por como se le conoce El Gran Emperador del Fuego.

Uzumaki Naruto ascendió al trono después de la muerte de sus padres, ellos fueron asesinados por algunos enemigos de el que era el actual emperador y se las arreglaron para entrar en los aposentos reales y mataron a los padres de Naruto. Sin embargo antes de morir dejaron un ultimo deseo escrito en el suelo con sangre, "busca, a una buena mujer, elige una del clan Hyuga" ese mensaje Naruto lo tomo como una promesa, de que cuando llegara el tiempo de casarse seria con una hyuga, sin embardo después de ese terrible hecho el corazón de Naruto se cerro y juro una escalofriante promesa " si el mundo se quiere desacer de mi, entonces lo dominare, asi no lo dejare decidir mi futuro y que me trague entre sus mares de la maldad" después de jurarse eso delante de la tumba de sus padres.

5 años habían pasado y naruto celebraba su cumpleaños numero 23, entonces mando a llamar a uno de sus consejeros y le dijo.

-shikamaru, manda a llamar a la heredera del clan Hyuga- shikamaru se sorprendió asi que le pregunto a su majestad con sumo cuidado –Su Majestad, ¿con que excusa la mando traer?- naruto solo sonrio, pero no se notaba ni una pizca de emoción en esa sonrisa, mas bien era una sonrisa vacia, -ella será mi esposa- shikamaru no podía creerlo, su emperador había mandado llamar a una de las princesas del clan mas importante en su país para que fuera su esposa, eso si era algo extraño sin embargo acato sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que el emperador había mandado llamar a su futura esposa, y hoy era el dia en el que llegaba, toda la corte estaba nerviosa, ya que querían que todo fuera perfecto para la boda de su majestad ya que claro, se festejaría solamente llegando la princesa hyuga, podría decirse que ella y el emperador se conocerían en el altar, se armo una conmocion cuando llego ella y ya estaba todo listo, la pasaron a una de las habitaciones para cambiarla y dejarla lista para la ceremonia, mientras tanto Naruto ya estaba listo y solo esperaba a por su nueva esposa, sin embargo, naruto solo la consideraba un instrumento por el cual seguir la dinastía y dejar un heredero, pero bueno, primero disfrutaría de ella claro,

Ya era la hora de la ceremonia y todo estaba listo, el emperador solo esperaba a que su futura emperatriz traspasar el umbral de la puerta, cuando ese momento llego, se le seco la boca, no se imagino que le mandaran a una mujer, tan…. Tan… no había palabras para describirla físicamente solo una y se le hacia pobre ante la belleza que ella desprendía "diosa" si esa era una palabra que se asemejaba mucho a lo que era esa mujer, sin embargo sonrio con malicia al saberse el futuro dueño de ella. Ella era una mujer de tez palida, pero un poco sonrosada, una larga cabellera negra, que con los reflejos que destilaba le daban un tono azulado, una boca roja como una cereza y unos ojos como la luna, si unos blancos ojos que destacaban como plata en un puñado de oro.

Mientras se celebraba la ceremonia naruto solo podía observarla de reojo, se veía un poco nerviosa y eso le divirtió, cuando les llego el momento de decir sus votos naruto empezó.

-Yo Uzumaki Naruto, te tomo a ti, como mi esposa, para cuidarte y protegerte sobre todas ls cosas atesorarte y amarte por el resto de mis días, y convertirte en la prioridad de mis prioridades, estaras atada a mi por la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado-

Ella solo lo observaba y disimulo un toque de gracia, al oir palabras tan hermosas y romanticas dirigidas a ella de un hombre que ni siquiera conocía y solo las decía por que eran los votos reales oficiales en la realeza, pero ella también siguió su rol,

-yo, Hyuga Hinata, te me entrego a ti como tu esposa, para honrarte y respetarte el resto de mis días, cuidarte y mimarte hasta el fin de los cielos amarte hasta que los mares ya no tengan agua y convertirte a ti en mi prioridad ante todas las cosas, me entrego a tu cuidado y protección-

Naruto solo escuchaba y se deleitaba con la hermosa voz que tenia esa mujer que se llamo a si misma Hyuga Hinata "Hinata ehh" seras un buen pasatiempo en esta aburrida existencia mia.

CONTINUARA…

Espero les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios y no olviden "manita arriba si les gusto"


	2. Capitulo 2

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 2

-Celebración- -Conociéndote-

Cuando terminaron de decir sus votos matrimoniales, el sacerdote pronuncio las famosas palabras finales, -puede besar a la novia- asi que dicho esto naruto tomo la cara de hinata entre sus y poco a poco para que ella no se asustara acerco sus labios a los suyos, hinata ya estaba toda roja, sin embargo sabia muy bien su obligación y posición y se dejaba llevar. Asi se veía la poderosa figura del emperador y la elegante silueta de hinata como si se estuvieran besando con mucho cariño, sin embargo naruto había detenido sus labios uno par de centímetros de los de ella, y tapando la imagen con su brazo, nadien se dio cuenta que de verdad no se esyaban besandp, y mientras todos aplaudían por el hecho de que su majestad tuviera una compañera, y ellos nuevamente tuvieran una hermosa emperatriz, naruto le susurro algo a hinata que iso que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. –Seras mia, pero solo hasta que nos conozcamos mas, hasta que sepa todo de ti y tu de mi- Hinata pensaba que era un hombre mas prepotente y machista sin embargo se llevo la grata sorpresa de que era un caballero, bueno a su ver, sin embargo no se imaginaba lo que realmente pensaba Naruto.

"será un buen pasatiempo, será mejor que me divierta lo mas que pueda con ella"

Se celebraba el gran banquete y toda la corte festejaba alegremente mientras que su emperador y su nueva emperatriz estaban en la gran mesa disfrutando del banquete, pero en ese momento hubo un gran disturbio, al parecer varios de los partidarios de la facción enemiga al reino de alguna u otra forma lograron entrar al castillo, eran demasiados y la mayoría de los generales estaban ebrio y no había muchos soldados en el castillo asi que entraron a la sala donde se encontraban los consortes reales y los demás miembros de la corte festejando.

Entraron abruptamente y empezaron a heriri a varios de los nobles que se encontraban ahí y se ecercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba el emperador, naruto estaba con la espada desenfundada y con hinata detrás del el, el estaba protegiéndola, sin embargo alguien llego por detrás y la tomo como rehén, naruto estaba hecho una furia, pero estaba preocupado por hinata ya que ella acababa de llegar y sintió miedo de perderla, se sitio extraño, pero nada de lo que había visto lo sorprendió mas, que ver a hinata deshacerse del hombre que la mantenía cautiva con un grácil movimiento, con una pequeña daga que para la sorpresa de naruto guardaba en el cinturón de su vestido, al verla volver a su lado sana y salva algo en el se tranquilizo, sin embargo una alarma de alerta se encendio en su cabeza ¿Por qué hinata guardaba una daga en su vestido? ¿acaso lo intentaría matar? Lo dudava los hyugas eran los mas leales al emperador sin embargo decidió que después que estuvieran en sus habitaciones le preguntaría, mientras todo eso pasaba varias tropas del ejercito real fueron llegando y acabaron con los enemigos infiltrados, los interrogaron y ellos dijieron que habían venido a matar a la nueva emperatriz y el emperador "para librarse de su dictadura" sin embargo al dia siguiente serian ejecutados por intento de homicidio hacia su majestad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

En las habitaciones del emperador se encontraban los dos consortes, la emperatriz estaba en el baño para quitarse sus vestidos reales mientras que el emperador ya estaba con su ropa ligera para dormir. Cuando hinata salió fue hacia donde se encontraba naruto y se sento enfrente de la pequeña mesa de te sonde estaba sentado naruto.

-y bien ¿Qué quería decirme Su Alteza?

-Naruto- hinata quedo sorprendida -¿eh?- foto lo que logro decir, -te he dicho que me llames naruto, ya que eres mi esposa y tienes que llamarme por mi nombre por lo menos duando estemos a solar- hinata asintió y continuo – entonces que quería preguntarme Su Alt… digo Naruto- naruto la miro y le dijo –quiero saber por que traias la daga en tu vestido cuando teliberastes de ese hombre?- hinata solo asintió y respondió –Naruto, tengo que decirte que el clan hyuga es un poco diferente a los demás clanes, aunque yo sea una princesa, mi padre me enseño las artes marciales y de guerra, aunque probablemente no las llegue a utilizar dijo que para que cuando algo como lo que ocurrió hace unas horas no fuera un carga para mi esposo, además dijo que siempre estuviera lista, y esa daga que usted vio es un regalo de mi hermana por lo cual nunca la dejo, asi sea para defenderme o solo como precaucion,- naruto solo asintió comprendiendo todo.

-Muy bien entonces, creo que deveriamos dormir para descansar del agitado dia que hemos tenido, además mañana tendremos un paseo para conocernos, dormiras conmigo aunque no compartamos relaciones sexuales todavía ya que no quiero que te sientas incomoda ya que prefriero conocerte primero para saber como será la futura madre de mis herederos.

Hinata obedeció y se acomodo en la cama mientras que el emperador apagaba las velas y se recostaba por un lado y en el inconsiente de naruto, sentir a alguien por un lado de el sentir su calor lo llenaba de alegria aunque aun no la conociera por fin tenia a alguien con auien compartir su aburrida vida y no volveria a estar solo aunque claro eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta..

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado el cap dos jejeje déjenme sus opiniones y sus reseñas jejeje ya saben si les gusto "manita arriba" jejeje XD


	3. Capitulo 3

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 3

-Ducha- -Un pequeño accidente-

Hinata despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol, se intento levantar pero algo no la dejaba, cuando se dio cuanta de donde se encontraba casi le daba un infarto, pero los recuerdos de su boda ayer le llegaron y se relajo, sin embargo no imagino que despertaría entre los brazos de el Gran Emperador de Fuego, suspiro y susurro algo por lo bajo –creo que debo acostumbrarme, es mi esposo de todos modos- sin embargo no se dio cuenta que naruto estaba despiero y la alcanzo a oir antes de una sonrisa abarcara su rostro al ver que hinata volvia a recostarse entre sus brazos y volviéndose a dormir, cuando naruto oyo las respiraciones mas acompasadas de hinata, hiso lo mismo solo que algo lo dejo con la boca abierta al darse cuenta que hinata dormida, intentaba buscar refugio entre sus brazos y acurrucándose entre el pecho de naruto, naruto sintió una calidez recorrerle desde el abdomen hasta la punta de los pies ya que ejem,,, el cuerpo de hinta con tan solo una yukata medio puesta por la noche, y sus fos grandes atributos ejem… naruto era hombre después de todo, asi que se levanto y con sumo cuidado quito a hinata de sus poderosos brazos y la dejo en la cama, sin embargo casi se le sale un carcajada cuando ve la boca de hinata levantada en un pequeño puchero de protesta, jejeje aun dormida era muy tierna y linda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata se acabada de levantar y se dirigía al baño para darse una pequeña ducha sin embargo cierto rubio también estaba AHÍ¡ y Hinata entro se desvistió y cuando iva a entrar ala gran tina con agua (o mejor dicho mas parecía un alberca jejeje pero pos en ese tiempo no existían las albercas con ese nombre XD) vio a naruto que la miraba sorprendido y enseguida se levanto para ayudarla a taparse sin embargo ejem… algo de naruto que estaba debajo de su bien formado abdomen quedo a la vista y deleite de cierta pelinegra haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se desmayase por el gran bochorno que había pasado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando hinata recupero la conciencia se encontraba en la cama con una yukata puesta y le dolia la cabeza cuando se levanto vio a naruto sentado a la orilla de la cama observándola

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto hinata, sin embargo en ese momento le llegaron de golpe todas las escenas que pasaron en el baño haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente y naruto al darse cuenta que lo había recordado también se sonrojo un poco, pero lo oculto mirando a otro lado para que hinata no lo viera-Oh por dios, yo… yo… lo siento no quise…etto… lo siento…- naruto solo la miraba divertida y le dijo –no te preocupes- y se le acerco a la oreja y le susurro- después de todos modos somos marido y mujer y claro que te tendre que ver desnuda y tu ami jejeje – suelta una risa y le muerde la oreja haciendo que a hinata se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca y de todo el cuerpo, y ah fue cuando le callo el veinte y pregunto un tanto desconcertada –etto… naruto-kun? Quien me vistió?- naruto sonríe y le dice, -pues quien mas? Yoo¡, no dejaría que nadie mas viera a mi esposa desnuda, además tengo que decirte, Hinata que tu cuerpo es muy sexi- a hinata no supo que le sorprendió mas, que le dijiera todas esas cosas sobre su cuerpo, que la haya visto desnuda, que la haya vestido ella desnuda y el desnudo o que haya pronunciado por primera vez su nombre, no lo sabia pero todo ese mar de sentimientos la abrumo y callo otra vez a la cama desmayada, ahí naruto ya no aguanto al rsa y comenzó a reir a grandes carcajadas que se oian por toda la habitación.

-que inocente eres mi pequeña hinata- en ese momento naruto reacciono y se dio cuenta de que tenia mucho tiempo que no se reia tanto como hoy lo había hecho son "su pequeña"

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado XD mañana estará la conty de cazador de dragones espérenla, además ya Sali de vacaciones asi que podre dedicarme a hacer mis fics mas seguidos XD

Les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo de Emperador de Fuego

-Paseo- -Mascara

Byee


	4. capitulo 4

Emperador de Fuegp

Capitulo 4

-paseo- -mascara-

Despues del "pequeño" accidente matutino que tuvieron naruto y hinata todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos, bueno "casi" totalmente por que cada vez que naruto y hinta se encontraban en el palacio hinata se sonrojaba y se iva, a naruto al principio le divertía ver a hinata timida, sin embargo al pasar el dia a naruto le empezó a fastidiar ¿Por qué hinata se avergonzaba tanto, después de todo son esposos? Entonces a naruto se le vino una idea un tanto, como se dice, una idea "brillante".(pero eso lo veremos mas adelante)

-Hinata- naruto le hablo a su esposa con un tono un tant gélido, pero que detrás de ese tono de voz se estaba maquinando una gran solución a su "problema" con hinata, -vamos a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno-A hinata le sorprendió, pero entonces recordó lo que su esposo le había dicho ayer en su noche de bodas o bueno lo que no fue su "noche de bodas" asintió y se dirigió a caminar por un lado de naruto ya que como ya era noche, significa que su paseo seria…. Pues ahorita XD y comenzaron a caminar hacia un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas, hinata se emociono y empezó a ver cada tipo de rosas con suma atención y a disfrutar de su aroma, sin dudar a dudas hinata parecía una niña en una dulceris, sin embargo no se percataba de la mirada penetrante que el emperador le dirijia y se deleitaba con las acciones de hinata haciéndole sonreir en un desplante de debilidad ante tan tierna escena, -hinata- hinata voltio hacia naruto –ven a qui- y hinata solo contesto con una sonrisa y un animado –Siii!- entonces cuando hinata estaba llegando a donde se encontraba naruto este la tomo de la mano y la acerco hacia su cuerpo y…

Continuara…

Enseguida XD se la creyeron….

Naruto tomo su mano y acerco a hinata hacia su cuerpo y le dio… ¿Qué creen que le dio? Si lo que se imaginan le dio un beso¡… al principio hinata estaba desconcertada e instintivamente empezó a forcejear para alejarlo sin embargo los fornidos brazos de naruto se enredaron en su cintura atrayéndola mas a el. Naruto buscaba un poco de cooperación de parte de ella asi que le mordió el labio,no lo isomuy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para que hinata separara un poco los labios y el provecho la oportunidad e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de hinata haciendo que a hinata se le fuera la poca de cordura y que se le aflojaran las pierna *pensamiento de Hinata* "como esque puede besar tan… tan bien Dios .." naruto la sostuvo y hinata agradeció el gesto por que si no se hubiera desmayado.

Sin embargo no se daban cuenta de que "algo" o "alguien" los miraba desde las sombras.

-ya te encontré querida hinata- hinata oyo la voz y enseguida la reconoció apartando a naruto y naruto desconcertado solo opto por sujetar a hinata y ponerla detrás de el mientras una silueta humana salía de la oscuidad de la sombra.

Al parecer era hombre por su voz sin embargo no se le veía el rostro por una mascara que lo cubria, sin embargo hinata no necesitaba er el rostro para saber quien era, y eso hiso que se quedara palida y con los ojos abiertos…-Tu?- a hinata le salía la voz entrecortada. –tu eres?...-

Y ahora si…

Continuara…

Siguiente capitulo

-identidad- -secretos-


	5. Chapter 5

Emperador de Fuego  
>Capitulo 5<br>-identidad desconocida- -tragedia-  
>-tu… tu eres….- titubeaba Hinata mientras apuntaba con su dedo a un hombre que emergia de la oscuridad de los arbustos, su complexión era la de un hombre de maduro, era alto y de una larga cabellera negra, traía una mascara totalmente terrorífica de esas que hacen que se te erize cada cabello del cuerpo y su voz era grave y profunda.<br>Naruto reacciono ante la respuesta de miedo de su esposa poniendo una barrera con su cuerpo entre hinata y el desconocido y poniéndose en alerta ante cualquier ataque ya que como no traia armas no podría defenderse sin embargo evaluaba las posibilidas y en todas sus respuestas no eran favorables pero aun asi si la situación se llegase a ocupar pondría la vida de hinata por ensima de la suya, ya que es su responsabilidad cuidar de ella ya que el fue el que la mando traer de donde se encontraba segura. No se perdonaría nunca que algo le pasase aunque esos pensamientos salvajes que invadían la mente de naruto lo dejaban perplejo ¿Cómo puede ser que una mijer que acaba de entrar a su vida sea tan importante para el? Eso aun no lo comprendía pero lo veria después ahorita estaban frente al enemigo y no sabia si habría después.  
>-si, yo soy tu peor pesadilla Hinata Hyuga, soy el demonio de sangre roja, aunque bueno asi me conocen todos, sin embargo nadie conoce mi verdadero nombre, pero no importa, a lo que vengo es solo darles una advertencia ¡separense! ¡tu Naruto Uzumaki El Gran Emperador de Fuego! Quiero que dejes a Hinata ella es solo mia y no permitiré que nadien mas que yo la posea…-<br>Al oir esas palabras naruto sintió su sangre hervir no sabia por que ¿el no la amaba? La acababa de conocer pero ¿Por qué le hacían perder tanto el control con todo lo que decía ese desconocido? No lo sabia solo se dejo actuar por su instinto y avanzo un paso hacia el sin importarle que no estuviera armado y tuviera la clara desventaja solo pensaba en lo que le diría a ese malnacido.  
>-¡tu! Maldito imbécil ¡crees que te voy a hacer caso? Hinata es mia y no dejare que alguien como tu se la lleve, ella … ella… es ¡la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida¡ ¡¿me oistes ella… ella es MI ESPOSA?¡<br>Hinata se quedo muda ante esas palabras y comenzaron a asomarse unas pequeñas gotas de agua sobre esos orbes que mostraban la luz de la vida de hinata.  
>Después de eso todo fue borroso, solo se que fue muy rápido y ocurrió algo que no pensé que pasaría… naruto yendo hacia el enemigo lleno de furia empezaron a pelear y… y después de eso él saco la espada de su funda y apunto hacia naruto, se dirijio hacia el, no le importaría matarlo, de hecho estaría muy contento de matarlo… dirijio su arma hacia el, sin embargo algo se interpuso entre la esapda y naruto recibiendo el impacto, naruto solo pudo ver una silueta feminina y una larga cabellera negra que caia en cascada y… y… sangre que salía a borbotones de una herida que hinata recibió por parte de ese hombre…<br>-¡HINATAAA¡- naruto no creía lo que veía, hinata solo le dedico una sonrisa y mientras caia al suelo pronuncio algo pero la debilidad que llenaba su cuerpo lo hiso apenas audible, sin embargo naruto estaba en shock y solo veía como se moian los labios de hinata que estaban palidos por la falta de aire mientras esta caia al piso –¡HINATA¡ DIOS ¡HINATA ¿Qué HICISTES? NECESITAS AYUDA ¡ALGUN MEDICO POR AQUÍ ¡ QUE ALGUIEN VENGA POR FAVOR… por favor que alguien venga- decía naruto mientras unas ruesas lagrimas se asomaban por esos ojos azules como el cielo de medio dia, cuando hinata cerro sus ojos naruto entro en pánico al imaginarse lo peor, empezó a perder el control.  
>-¡tu maldito que le hicistes a hinata¡ ¡MALDITOOO! TE MATARE… COMO PUDISTES HACERLE ESO…<br>Naruto estaba fuera de si mientras que sujetaba con fuerza a hinata, naruto tenia mucho tiempo que no se sentía asi, la ultima vez fue en el asesinato de sus padres… pero ahora era mas fuerte… sujeto la cara de hinata delcadamente y la puso en el suelo mientras que el se levantaba y como un león cazadon a su presa, con una mirada asesina dirijida hacia aquel hombre causante de todo solo le dijo a hinata.  
>-Espera un poco Hinata enseguida estare contigo… esperame…<br>Continuara…  
>Jejeje perdoon por tardar es que ya la tenia pero cuando la estaba guardando mi lap fallo y se apago y borro todo lo que llevaba en teoría todo TwT jeje espero les haya gustado me dicen ke tal estuvo con sus likes y comentarios XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Emperador de Fuegp  
>Capitulo 6<br>-Desesperacion- -Solucion-  
>-Espérame un Poco Hinata enseguida volveré contigo… esperame-<br>Naruto estaba fuera de si, ya no se consideraba humano, aunque efectivamente lo fuera, el solo se consideraba un animal que estaba despues de desatar su furia contra su presa, el hombre que todavía empuñaba la espada que había atravesado a hinata estaba en shock y no reaccionaba ante lo sucedido, o mejor dicho lo que había hecho, el había herido a hinata, la había matado y eso lo descoloco ya que no espero ese descenlace a su venida que solo se suponía que seria de advertencia pero no supo que tan fuerte eran sus lazos al poco tiempo de haberse conocido, de hecho nunca se lo imagino, solo reacciono cuando sintió el golpe que naruto le había propinado en el rostro mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás y chocar contra un árbol, no había sentido miedo nunca en su vida hasta que vio los ojos de naruto.  
>Ya no eran de ese iris azul tan hermoso como el cielo, si no de un color sangre un color rojo como la lava que recorría sus venas ante el vendaval de sentimientos que se desataba en su interior de furia, tristeza y un sentimiento de vacio que el mismo no comprendía y no le interesaba comprender en este momento, el estaba totalmente fuera de si, y algo en el reacciono tan fuerte que despertó de su largo sueño que se había sometido hace muchos años.<br>En ese momento la armada imperial llego junto al emperador y se quedaron en shock al ver a la emperatriz herida en el suelo y a naruto medio matando a golpes al desconocido.  
>Rápidamente llego el medico y reviso si hinata estaba bien y lo que le dijo al rey hiso que su lucha parara, -su majestad la emperatriz esta viva, sin embargo ha perdido mucha sangre y esta en estado critico, será mejor que la atendamos cuanto antes, antes de que sea tarde- naruto se separo de ese maldito hombre y fue hacia hinata, sin embargo cuando le dio la espalda el le lanzo una daga que atraveso su espalda he hiso que se derrumbara mientras el escapaba en una nube azul que había bajado del cielo.<br>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0  
>Naruto también estaba inconsciente y en estado critico, sin embargo no sentía tanto dolor como se había imaginado, además el no estaba preocupado el mismo, estaba mas preocupado por la salud de hinata, cuando despertó, no se encontraba donde el habia recordado, paso todo aquello, si no que se encontraba en un salón blanco con agua en el piso y curiosamente no se estaba mojando por que podía caminar por encima del agua, pensó que todo era un sueño, una alucinación causada por la desesperación y la perdida de sangre hasta que oyo una voz en su subconciente, cuando volteo para buscar al dueño de esa voz se encontró con un anciana de avanzada edad y con el pelo y barba enblanquecidos por el pasar de los años.<br>-Naruto, por fin despiertas este lado que ha estado dormido en tu interior todo este tiempo-  
>Naruto no entiende nada de lo que ese anciano le esta diciendo –anciano, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué te refieres con que he despertado un lado en mi interior y todo eso? –<br>-soy hagoromo otsutsuki y soy un monje que viaja por el tiempo para ver a las generaciones futuras y hoy he venido a decirte que tu no eres lo que siempre creistes ser-  
>Naruto lo miro sorprendido sin entender nada y eso se reflejo en el rostro, sin embargo recordó el estado en que se encontraba hinata y no quería perder tiempo quería ir con ella y salvarla de las garras de la muerte.<br>-no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo, anciano, necesito salvar a hinata y ella esta en un estado crucial… y nose si se pueda salvar asi que nece….- naruto fue interrumpido por unas palabras que le devolvieron un poco de la esperanza perdida, unas palabras que si estuviera pensándolo todo seriamete ni el mismo se las creería pero que necesitaba tanto oírlas, esa simple frase le devolvió la esperanza a esa desesperación que lo carcomía por dentro, una solución.  
>-Naruto, se como salvar a tu esposa…-<br>Continuara…  
>Jejeje aquí esta el cap espero lo disfruten, siento mucho hacerlos sufrir con la duda… los amo XD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Emperador de Fuego  
>Capitulo 7<br>-Lazos de sangre- -verdades-  
>-se como salvar a hinata, naruto-<br>naruto no podía describir el sentimiento que le embargo, sin embargo no tenia tiempo de ponerse a pensar que eran esas emociones, necesitaba saber cual era esa solución, quería saber como salvaría a hinata, necesitaba saberlo. -¿como puedes salvarla, vie¡o?- pregunto naruto, la ansiedad se demostraba en su voz, el sabio negó y dijo -no, naruto, yo no la salvare- naruto sintió que su poca cordura es explotaba, la poca esperanza que su alma tenia para salvar a hinata se fue por el caño, y exploto, simplemente exploto, -¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ME DICES QUE SABES COMO SALVAR A HINATA Y AL SIGUIENTE SEGUNDO ME DICES QUE NO LA SALVARAS?¡- naruto grito, liberando un poco de presión, sin embargo parecía que aun asi volveria a explotar, pero fue interrumpido por hagoromo, -naruto, nunca dije que yo la salvaría, te dije que sabia como salvarla- naruto estaba a punto de protestar. pero el monje lo callo y prosiguió -Naruto, el único que puede salvar a hinata... eres tu naruto- naruto quedo en shock y apenas podía hablar cuando le respondio a hagoromo -y-yo..¿como p-podría hacerlo?- el sabio lo miro a los ojos y le respondio seriamente, -con tu sangre naruto, tienes que darle de beber tu sangre- naruto no sabia si creerle o no pero se aferraba ante la unica esperanza que tenia.  
>-¿por que mi sangre? ¿Qué tiene de especial?- hagoromo cerro los ojos pounos segundos, para naruto fueron los segundos mas eterno que había experimentado, después prosiguio seriamente a responderle.<br>-Naruto tu sangre tiene algo especial y único, una línea de sangre de las mas antiguas pero mas que eso tiene la sangre del poseedor de la bestia-  
>ahí si naruto no supo que decir, -¿poseedor de la bestia? ¿yo? ¿como es posible? ¿porque?- naruto no paraba de hacer preguntas, de hecho las hacia por que no comprendia nada.<p>

-naruto, tu eres de los 9 poseedores de bestias espirituales, tu tienes kurama el zorro de nueve colas en tu interior, nacistes con el y es la causa de que tus padres hayan muerto, y además también será la causa de que hinata se salve, solo dásela a beber, lo siento naruto pero mi tiempo aquí se ha terminado por ahora vendre después, para responder a tus preguntas, se que se difícil para ti entender esto ahorita, pero debes saber que no eres un simple humano, nos vemos...-

-e-espera...-  
>hagoromo ya se habi ido y dejo a naruto con muchas dudas...<p>

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 8

-ofrenda- -despertar-

Naruto despertó de su profundo estado de inconciencia y al levantarse se dio cuenta que la herida que tenia en la espalda ya no dolía tanto, como debería. Pero se dirigio directamente hacia la habitacionde hinata, ya que supuso que los medicos los llevaron a sus habitaciones para tenderles con mayor facilidad, encontro facilmente la habitacion de hinata en la oscuridad, entro sin avisar y con la cara seria y endurecida, los doctores se encontraban tratando a hinata, pero al parecer no les iva muy bien, naruto lo noto por la palidez del rostro de hinata y sus grandes ojeras bajos esos ojos que derrochaban dulzura y amabilidad, como habia sufrido por ver aquellos ojos cerrarse pensando que ya no los volveria a ver, sin embargo todavia no tiene la seguridad de que eso no pase, si lo haria, lo haria lo mas pronto posible antes de que algo mas pasase.

-salgan- naruto interrumpio el profundo silencio que llenaba la habitacion, mientras que los doctores apenas notaban la ausencia de su majestad, mientras se sorprendían de la orden que su emperador habia dado, estaban confundidos se suponia que ellos estaban ahi para sanarla, el jefe de los enfermeros hablo -p-pero -s-su majesta si-si nos vamos ahorita l-la em-emperatriz mori- naruto le interrumpio con su voz alta y autoritaria que imponia miedo hasta el mas poderoso de los guerreros de la armada imperial -he dicho que salgan- todos los medico y enfermeros que se encontraban en la habitacion acataron la orden sin eleccion y salieron con miles de dudas ya que no sabian la razon del comportamiento de su majestad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

Naruto se dirigio a la cama donde se encontraba hinata con su hermoso cabello azabache que se extendia alrededor de la blanca almuada donde se encontraba recostada su cabeza, aun en esas condiciones su belleza era inhumana, sin embargo naruto no tenia mucho tiempo, debia, necesitaba curar a hinata y no tenia otra opcion de escuchar las palabras de ese anciano, naruto se estremecio ante el recuerdo de esa frase que hiso que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, sin embargo con la determinacion de la que era conocido por todo el mundo, lo haria, estaba totalmente seguro que lo haria por ella, por ella, esa persona que habia llegado hace poco tiempo a su vida pero que se haba convertido en parte de ella, como algo vital algo tan fuerte que ni el mismo lo sabria describir, pero necesitaba, ansiaba el tacto de sus labios con los suyos, su cuerpo bajo sus manos y... paro en seco sus pensamientos al darse cuenta hacia donde lo llevaban... ¿desde cuando el tenia tantas ansias de tomar a una mujer? no era a cualquier era a "ella", era algo ironico, el deseaba a la mujer que era "su" esposa sin embargo a pesar de los dias que ella dormia en las habitaciones de al lado de las del emperador, el no la habia "tocado", eso hiso que ago dentro de naruto se revolviese y extendiese una calidez desde el estomago hasta todas las partes que ni siquiera el sabia que existian.

Se acerco cuidadosamente hasta tomar la cabeza de hinata entre sus manos y recarggaarla en su antebrazo mientras que con el otro sacaba una pequeña daga de su cinturon que metio antes de salir de su habitacion y habia escondido para que los medicos no creyeran que queria atentar contra la vida de hinata, se puso la daga en la boca, sosteniendo el mazo entre los dientes y hizo una cortada en su brazo libre, enseguida la sangre comenzo a salir a borbotones de la herida manchando la iimpecable sabana blanca que enseguida se torno de un tono carmesi mientras que acercaba la herida hacia la delicada boca de hinata poniendola sobre la cortada e inclinandola para que la sangre callera directamente en su boca, hinata la tomo poco a poco, mientras que naruto se sentia extraño al tener la boca de hinata bebiendo de su sangre en su mano.

A hinata le devolvio el color a la piel y comenzo a reaccionar maruto rapidamente se vendo la herida rompiendose un pedazo de su vestimenta y escondiendola detrás de su espalda para que hinata no viese de donde salia la sangre.

-¿-n-naruto? ¿e-estas a-ahí? - naruto se sorprendio que hinata lo llamase pero penso que ella ya se habia dado cuenta de que estaba ahí aun con los ojos cerrados -si, hinata aquí estoy- hinata sujeto la mano de naruto y la apreto entre sus delicadas manos. -n-naruto me siento extraña- naruto se sorprendio ante lo que dijo hinata y se empezo a preocupar, hinata aun mantenia los ojos cerrados asi que penso que se referia a que habia perdido la vista, sin embargo todo cambio cuando hinata habrio los ojos.

-¡h-hi-hinata t-tus o-ojos son rojos¡

continuara...

espero que les haya gustado jejeje perdon por la tardanza en este cap, dejenme sus comentarios de como les parecio ok? no olvides dejar tu review en los comentarios hasta la proxima

aquí les dejo los links de los caps anteriores


	9. Chapter 9

Emperador de Fuego  
>Capitulo 9<br>-unidos- -inicio-  
>-h-hinata tus-tus ojos son rojos…- dijo naruto en casi un grito, hinata lo miro extrañada ante su reacción, asi que le pidió un espejo para poder verse –naruto, podrias por favor traerme un espejo, necesito saber que pasa- naruto se extraño que no estuviera en estado de pánico como el lo estaba, pero pensó que era por que tal vez no veía como el "la" veía, tenia los ojos tan rojos como la sangre y con una gran línea en medio, inesperadamente le recordaron los ojos de un zorro, sin embargo no negaba que incuso ese color de ojos se veía liindo en hinata, mas que eso, la hacían mas sexi… como una gran vampiresa sensual y erotica que aguarda en la cama mientras espera a su amante, sin embargo naruto no se imagino a el con hinata, se imagino ella y otro hombre en la cama desnudos y sudorosos, eso hiso que la sangre le hirviera, pero reacciono cuando la voz gentil de hinata le hablaba –naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? No reaccionabas …. Necesito el espejo…- le dijo en un susurro lo ultimo a naruto, eso hiso que un tenue sonrojo corriera por las mejillas de naruto, ¿Por qué se había imaginado eso, sin embargo sonrio con satisfacción al darse cuenta que hinata era suya solo suya y asi seria para siempre… -toma- le extendió la mano para darle el espejo…<br>Hinata se sorprendio de tener los ojos rojos, pero no tanto coomo naruto esperaba, sin embargo se quedo pensativa, como en un transe… -¿hinata?- ppregunto naruto al ver que reccionaba del transe y dirigía una mirada seria hacia naruto –naruto ¿me diste de tu sangre?- naruto se quedo sorprendido ante la pregunta y sobre todo al ver que hinata estaba al tanto de que se curaría con su sangre y que el se la había dado. -¿Cómo sabes eso?- hinata lo miro y suaviso su mirada a una gentil, que hiso que naruto se sintiera calidez en su estomago, -lo sabia, ¿sabes lo valiosa que es tu sangre?- naruto negó todavía sin entender -¿Cómo supistes eso?  
>-un anciano me lo dijo en una visión, creo que se llamaba hagoromo- hinata abrió los ojos de par en par – ¿has visto al gran sabio de los 6 camino?- naruto la miro sorprendida, al parecer tenia mucha información que el no tenia.<br>-Hinata, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- hinata o miro y sonrio,- Por qué soy tu compañera- naruto la miro extrañado -¿mi compañera? Como esta eso- hinata le volvió a sonreir y se puso en pose pensativa –mmm tendre que explicártelo todo desde los recuerdos que perdistes-  
>FLASHBACK<br>Años atrás…  
>-naruto hijo ven aquí- un niño de 7 años se dirija hacia su madre, se dirigía con una sonrisa enorme y abrazo las piernas de su mama mientras que veía a un señor de larga cabellera castaña y unos ojos blanco –mira naruto, el es el jefe de la familia Hyuga es hiashi, el sera tu protector hasta que puedas despertar- naruto miro sorprendido a su padre por las palabras que dijo -¿despertar? Pero ya estoy despierto- su padre solto una risa y le contesto –mas adelante lo sabras, mas importante quiero presentarte a la hija de Hiashi, sal querida Hinata naruto no muerde- una pequeña niña de cabello azabache salía de detrás de las vestimentas de su padre con un hermso kimono lila con azucenas grabadas y el cabello corto con dos mechones que sobresalían delante de sus orejas, todo eso le daba el aspecto muy tierno- h-hola- naruto se acerco y le extendió la mano, hinata tímidamente la tomo y salio por completo, sin embargo naruto como todo un caballero tomo su mano entre sus manos y le beso la muñeca, los padres de los niños se hecharon a reir y a murmurar cosas como "naruto será todo un casanova" y "que caballeroso" mientras que ha hinata se le subi los colores a la cara mientras que naruto le sonreía pícaramente como cuando un niño hace una travesura- hola hinata, soy naruto, un gusto, ¿sabes eres muy llinda?...<br>Continuara…  
>Jejeje este es el primer cap de hoy jejeje ya que termine el próximo lo subiré, tranquilos será ahora jejeje espero les guste el próximo estar *interesante* 7u7 si exactamente lo que piensan… empieza el lemon 7u7 disfrutenlo mientras escribo el próximo de hoy jejejeje los amo<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Emperador de fuego

Capitulo 10

-recuerdos- -pasiones-

Hinata se sonrojo y se desmayo, sus padres solo rieron mientras que Hiashi que también estaba riendo la levantaba. –Naruto, que bueno que pienses que es linda, ya que será tu compañera-

Naruto la miro y volvió a mirar hacia su madre -¿mi compañera? ¿mi compañera para que? - su madre le dijo –ya lo sabras mas adelante- con una risita.

FIN FLASH BACK

-ya me acuerdo- dijo naruto con una sonrisa –pero… ¿Por qué no me acordaba? Hinata se sento en la cama y suspiro, -¿recuerdas el asesinato de tus padre?- naruto se torno serio y amenazante ante lo que iva decir hinata, solo asintió – fue ahí donde te quitaron esos recuerdos, de hecho te querían quitar toda la memoria, para que llevarte con ellos y que fueras su títere para sus propósitos, sin embargo tus padres se dieron cuenta y te defendieron de ellos impidiéndole que se e borraran todos los recuerdos y empezando por el que nos conocios- naruto la miro extrañado.

-¿por que especialmente donde nos conocimos?- hinata desvio la mirada y contesto por que soy tu compañera- naruto la miro confundido y un poco exaltado contesto con poca paciencia – y dale con lo de la compañera, ¿compañera de que? Nadie me dijo nada nunca – hinata se ruborizo profundo y desvio la mirada hasta llegar al enorme cuadro que estaba en la pared, naruto noto esto y le exigió una respuesta -¿tu sabes verdad? ¿Por qué no me dices?- hinata se sonrojo un poco mas, naruto no lo creía posible, hinata estaba roja como un tomate en cosecha

-para p-procrear descendientes- a naruto se le subieron los colores a la cabeza al saber a lo que se referia, sin embargo rápidamente recupero la compostura –eso es obvio, eres mi esposa, claro que tendremos descendientes- hinata lo miro con un aire de tristeza y con los ojos vidriosos parecía que estaba apunto de llorar, eso lo noto naruto y se pregunto mentalmente "¿es que no quiere tener hijos conmigo?¿amara a otro por eso se pondrá asi?" naruto no le gusto su ultima pregunta, sin embargo lo hiso reaccionar ¿y si hinata amara a otro hombre, el la dejaría ir o la ataria a el por el resto de sus vidas?

Hinata suspiro y le pregunto algo a naruto que lo descoloco –naruto ¿tu no me deseas?- hinata se sintió avergonzada por lo que había preguntado sin embargo la duda la carcomia por dentro, ella pensaba que naruto no la había tocado por que no la deseaba.

Naruto se sintió todo un tonto al ver la verdadera razón de la expresión de hinata. Naruto negó en la cabeza y se acerco a la cara de hinata lentamente, hinata que estaba mirando hacia otro lado se sorprendio por la cercanía de naruto, naruto la recostó en la cama con mucha delicadeza y puso las manos alrededor de la cabeza de hinata y e respondio –tontita, no sabes lo que provocas en mi, eres como una droga, como un afrodisiaco para mi, tu olor tu saber todo me atrae de ti, y te deseo como no tienes idea, no se como lo hisiste para que sintiera esto por ti pero la verdad me alegro de que fueras tu, quiero que seas mia, quiero dejar mi olor y mi marca en tu piel, quiero que tu aroma se mezcle entre cada fibra de mi ser y que seamos uno solo, asi de grande es mi deseo por ti- y para que hinata comprobase de que todo lo que decía naruto era verdad, recargo su potente erección en su vientre, hinata solo sintió una corriente eléctrica que hiso que saliera de si misma y agarro los rubios cabellos de naruto y acerco los labios de naruto hacia su boca fundiendolos a ambos en un frenesí salvaje lleno de pasión donde ninguno de los dos sabia dode empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, al liberarse un poco de los labios de naruto que acechaban la boca con pasión desbordante le dijo en un tono erotico y sensual que iso que las hormonas de naruto se fueran hasta el tope –naruto, quiero ser tuya- naruto sonrio y le contesto –claro que seras mia, no podrias ser de nadie mas, eres mia solamente- después de esas palabras naruto fue quitándole poco a poco la yukata que traía hinata, sin embargo hinata no se quedaba atrás ell también le quitaba la ropa de dormir que tenia naruto, sin embargo naruto capturo las manos de hinata y las alzo hacia arriba de la cabeza, hinata se sentía vulnerable ante la mirada profunda que tenia naruto que se posaba en su pecho desnudo haciendo que el lugar donde posara su ardiente mirada ardiera como el fuego.

Con los pechos al descubiertom naruto asalto esas frutas prohibidas, una la tomo entre sus labios presionando al principio suavemente el peson mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno, comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas hasta que dejo a los dos rojos como una cereza, naruto bajo po el suave estomago de hinata hasta que llego a los suaves rizos que guardaban el lugar secreto de hinata, introdujo un dedo para comprobar que hinata estuviera caiente y humeda, naruto se relamio los labios, haciendo que a hinata le temblara el labio ante tal gesto, sin aviso ni permiso, naruto se sumergio en la humeda cavidad de hinata, esta solo podía gemir de placer ante todo lo que hacia naruto en su intimidad, lamia, succionaba, mordisqueaba y jugaba con su lengua haciéndola 2ue llegara a las cimas del placer, hasta que sintió que no podía mas y sintió que algo calido y ardiente bajaba hasta derramarse en la boca de naruto, este solo succiono toda el fluido del cuerpo de hinata como si fuera el néctar mas delicioso de la tierra, haciendo que el fuego que invadia el vientre de hinata se incendiara de nuevo, naruto se levanto de entre las piernas de hinata para besarla, hinata probo su escencia de los labios de naruto, mientras que este se desacia de sus ropas quedando completamente desnudo, miro a los ojos a hinata y se posiciona ante la entrada de la intimidad de ella y le dijo –hinata se que eres virgen, asi que si te duele solo dime y me detendré,- hinata solo lo iro con amor y se abrazo a el mientras le decía –confio en ti Naruto- naruto se sintió conmovido por la confianza que le demostraba hinata yla beso al mismo tiempo que se undia entre esos rizos oscuros, cuando la penetro por completo hinata solto un quejido de dolor mientras que rasgaba las espalda de naruto dejando correr unos hilitos de sangre, sin embargo naruto se sentía pleno, estaba tocando cada fibra del ser de hinata u su alma.

Naruto comenzó con un vaivén lento para que hinata se acostumbrase a la sensacionde penetración, al pasar los minutos el dolor se comenzó a convertir en placer, a los dos se les escapaban gemidos de su boca, al pasar de los minutos naruto comenzó a acelerar el ritmo mientras que hinata parecía ir y venir de las mismas entrrañas del placer puro que naruto le ofrecia, cuando los dos sintieron que todo llegaba asu fin se abrazaron y llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

-naruto, te amo- después de decir esas palabras hinata se durmió dejando a un naruto sorprendido, mientras que se le extendia una sonrisa por el rostro y le respondio.

-yo también te amo-

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 11

-Mañana- -Planes-

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban los dos desnudos en la cama hasta que los brillantes rayos del sol los cubrieron y el primero en despertar fue naruto, sin embargo no se levantó de la cama, se quedó quieto observando el angelical rostro de hinata mientras dormía.

Apenas podía creer que esta mujer que hasta ahora la tenía entre sus brazos lo haya estado esperando a él, solo a él y ningún otro, con solo ver la enorme belleza y amabilidad que esta persona desprendía, con solo eso era un imán para los hombres, él lo sabe perfectamente porque obviamente él es hombre y desde el primer momento en que la vio se sintió cautivado por la belleza que no debería pertenecer a este mundo que desprendía hinata.

Hinata poco a poco iva despertando, sin embargo al despertar se le olvido que había dormido con naruto, es mas, pensó que todo lo que habían conpartido la noche había sido un sueño, ya que ella pensaba que naruto no la deseaba, y no entendia porque, por que a pesar de que no era egocéntrica, tampoco se sentía que fuera fea ¿o si? No lo lograba entender eso. Sin embargo todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de naruto sujetando su cintura en un gesto evidentemente posesivo.

Hinata se sorprendió por como estaba vestida, de hecho no estaba vestida y tampoco naruto, fue en ese preciso momento donde le vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y cuando digo todos me refiero TODOS.

Cuando recordó todo, simplemente se dejo llevar por esos brazos hasta el fornido pecho de naruto donde se acurruco cual niña pequeña buscando el calor. Era tan cálido, y tan duro ese pecho donde ahora reposaba su cabeza, que la hiso sonreír sobre la piel de naruto, causándole cosquillas y haciéndolo reir a el también, cuando hinata lo escucho reír se tenso por un momento pero después de que naruto a abrazara con la dos manos se relajo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- Pregunto naruto, demostrando nuevamente que el era todo un caballero al preocuparse por su esposa después de la noche que acababan de tener. Hinata todavía no se recuperaba de la herida, y naruto la había cansado mas en vez de dejar que se recuperara, sin embargo ni el ni ella podían soportar otro dia sin poderse sentir desde el alma, claro hinata tampoco puso mucha resistencia.

-B-Bien- decía hinata con un poco avergonzada e intimidada por el cuerpo desnudo de naruto pegado al suyo que estaba en la misma situación –aunque un poco adolorida- termino de decir hinata.

Naruto solo miraba hacia el techo mientras meditaba sobre un asunto de suma importancia que tenia que hacer, el plan que tenia para que hinata fuera mas cercana a el y se le quitara esa timidez, aunque claro no podría culparla si se le quitaba después de esa noche, sin embargo cuando vio lo nerviosa que estaba hinata supo que realmente necesitaba poner ese plan en marcha lo antes posible…

Claro que seria muy bueno tanto para hinata como para el… mientras pensaba una sonrisa se extendia en su rostro que llamo la atención de hinata.

-N-N-Naruto ¿Qué piensas?- naruto la volteo a ver mientras que una mirada picara se revelaba fácilmente en sus ojos, algo que desconcertó a hinata ya que era la primera vez que veía a naruto en esa faceta, parecía un adolescente apunto de cometer una travesura.

Continuara…

Gomen por no haber hecho caps jejeje pero es que había pensado pasar este hermoso fic a video pero creo que ocupa mucho trabajo y descuidaría la historia. Lamento que ea tan corto mañana lo hare mas largo jejeje lo prometo… un ultimo aviso ya que acabe este fic me mudare a hacer mis fics en un grupo donde soy administradora XD no es que quiera abandonar este grupo claro que no seguire posteando aquí jejeje solo que haya subiré mis fics. La mayoría de ustedes sabe que pagina es jejeje o creo que varios son miembros pero para la persona que no sepa puede mandarme un inbox para decirle ya que si les dejo aquí el nombre de la pagina seria publicidad y esta prohibido hacerlo asi que mándenme un mensaje y yo con gusto les mandare la paginna los amo jejeje no se preocupen emperador de fuego seguirá en este grupo hasta que acabe, ya que lo termine también lo podrán encontrar en fanfiction jejeje pueden leerlo ahí cuantas veces quieran y que suba por coompleto el fic ahí les dejare el link


	12. Chapter 12 15

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 12 Parte 1/5

-Travesuras- -consecuencias-

Naruto fue el primero en levantarse, sin embargo lo hiso sin ningún pudor ante su desnudez, ya que se levanto sin ponerse nada ropa encima y mostrándose en todo su esplendor a hinata que lo miraba totalmente con la cara roja, y con una vergüenza que casi hiso reir a naruto, sin embargo este se aguanto la risa y pensó "creo que necesito trabajar muy duro".

-Hinata, no tienes de que avergonzarte, soy tu esposo asi que n tienes por que avergonzarte tanto solo por que me veas desnudo- dijo naruto mientras se volteaba hacia ella y le guiñaba un ojo al mismo tiempo. Naruto no creería que un ser humano se pudiera sonrojar mas de lo que hinata estaba.

Naruto no se negó una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia al ver lo que su cuerpo desnudo causaba ante la dulce mirada de hinata ese sonrojo tan hermoso que solo se comparaba con la primera vez que la vio llegar al orgasmo, sin embargo eso fue hace unas cuantas horas asi que esa imagen se sentía tan fresca que de inmediato comenzó a excitarse con la escena que su pervertida mente le ofrecía sin embargo su pequeña travesura de ir desnudo, lo delato enfrente de hinata que solo abrió la boca ante tal escena que se presenciaba ante sus ojos.

-N-Naruto, t-tu…- Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse ya que le salió al revés ya que el que salió avergonzado fue al ultimo…

-Hinata, te ofrecerías a…- hinata sonrió y lo miro pícaramente.

-Claro, Naruto esos son los deberes de una esposa ¿no?- Naruto se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de actitud que dio Hinata, sin embargo eso no lo molestaba, pero comenzaba a creer que realmente hinata tuviera una doble personalidad, pero era una locura, sin embargo no podía explicar que ase un momento estaba totalmente avergonzada y ahora era todo una fiera salvaje que quería comerse a la inocente criatura que se encontraba bajo ella, sin embargo eso ni el se lo creería asi que solo se dejo llevar por la intensidad de los besos que hinata le propinaba en su boca, uniendo sus lenguas en una lucha por dominar al otro.

H-H-Hinata, hoy no seré tan suave ya que no es tu primera vez hoy no me contendré- hinata lo miro y sonrió con malicia.

-Claro, puedes hacerlo como quieras, soy tuya-

Naruto agarro la cintura de hinata y se levanto en un movimiento brusco que hiso que hinata se sorprendiera, antes que le diera tiempo de respirar se lanzo encima de ella como un león que caza a su presa y esta apunto de comérsela, eso excito mas a hinata, se sentía acorralada y nunca pensó que ese sentimiento en la cama con naruto seria tan excitante.

Naruto no paraba con sus manos, tomo uno de los firmes muslos de hinata y acaricio la parte interna hasta llegar a unos centímetros de la húmeda entrada de Hinata que lo esperaba ansiosa por una buena "inyección".

Hinata lo miraba con ojos frustrados por que se hubiera detenido ahí, sin embargo esa mirada no le duro mucho al ver la sonrisa socarrona que tenia naruto.

-Asi que Hinata, ¿quieres que siga?- hinata lo miro frustrada y algo enojada.

-Naruto, sigue por favor- dijo hinata con una voz seductora que dejo desarmado a naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bajo la voluntad de Hinata.

-como es que puedes volverme tan loco, mujer- lo decía afirmando no preguntando y eso hiso que una sonrisa maliciosa de hinata se extendiera por sus suaves labios dándole una apariencia tan sensual que volvió loco a naruto –es que me deseas cariño-

Ok, naruto no se pudo resistir a eso y la penetro de una estocada asiendo que hinata se sorprendiera, pero se sujeto a su espalda, no podía con el ritmo tan salvaje con el que naruto la envestía una y otra y otra ves. Sin embargo le encantaba que esa parte tan salvaje solo la deseara a ella y que solo mostrara esa faceta a ella.

-hinata, no se que me distes pero me tienes hechizado- hinata solo sonrio y se acerco a su oído y le dijo –naruto, hay que disfrutar, no hay que desperdiciar tiempo hablando- naruto ni lento ni perezoso obedeció y continuo con la sesión de entrenamiento a hinata para que no se avergonzara tanto al verle desnudo.

Continuara…

Bueno aquí les dejo la parte 1 de este especial lemon espero les haya gustado espero sus review…


	13. Chapter 12 25

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 12 2/5

-Travesuras- -Consecuencias-

Despues de el "repaso" que dieron naruto y hinata.

-Su Majestad, creo que es suficiente por hoy, ha terminado ya con todos los deberes que se han prensetado hoy, asi que puede irse a descansar-

Naruto solo asintió a lo que dijo su consejero de confianza, shikamaru.

"creo que ya es hora de decírselo a hinata, entre mas pronto mejor, asi será mas fácil para ambos" pensaba naruto mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de camino a su habitación sin embargo una travesura se le vino a la mente mientras pasaba por "casualidad" por la puerta de hinata, ya que sin querer escucho ruidos que hasta hace poco se le hicieron familiares, al principio estaba asombrado y quedo sin palabras ante lo que estaban oyendo sus "afinados" oídos ante ese sonido que provenia de hinata.

Se preparo mentalmente a lo que iva a ver y abrió la puerta, ni toda la preparación del mundo lo iba a tener listo para la escena que sus ojos presenciaron.

Hinata, con la yukata desarreglada, podría decirse que se le veía casi "todo", las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración entrecortada, su rostro y hombros cubierto por una capa de sudor que perlaba su blanca piel, y su delicada mano, ¡SU MANO¡ estaba perdida entre la yukata pero no se tenia que tener una muy buena "vista" ni ninguna gran inteligencia para saber a donde esta esa mano. Pero lo que se le hiso mas sensual a Naruto era su otra mano, estaba entre sus labios lamiéndolos cual paleta de dulce mientras soltaba gemidos entrecortados.

-N-N-Na-r-ru-to- aaah¡- balbuceaba hinata mientras que movia sus dedos entre su humeda intimidad –Na-naruto, no pares ahh- a naruto se le seco la boca mientras veía lo que hacia "su esposa". Una sonrisa recorrio su rostro al planear lo que haría, asi que cerro suavemente la puerta para que hinata no se diera cuenta.

Salio corriendo a sus habitaciones y tomo una ducha fría con el agua que estaba en la gran tina que estaba en el bacho, todo eso para "enfriarse" un poco… sin embargo hinata no sabia lo que naruto tenia preparado…

Naruto se levanto bruscamente de la tina y se puso la yukata, pero creo que varios de los que están leyendo esto dejaron pasar una cosa y no se dieron cuenta de algo escencial a la hora de terminar de bañarse, si, naruto no se seco, asi que las gotas de agua se corrian por los muslos de su cuerpo provocando una deliciosa ilusión de ríos de agua bendita que corria por la piel de naruto.

Naruto se dirijio a a recamara de hinata chorreando agua por el camino, se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y de dio cuenta de que aun se oian gemidos "¿asi que tienes ganas de mas hinata? Pues te dare algo que te gustara".

Habrio la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que a hinata casi se le parara el corazón, la expresin que tenia hinata entre, sonrojada, avergonzada y sorprendida casi hacen que naruto pierda la concentración per miro para otro lado mientras usaba su voz fuerte para hablar a hinata "regañándola" por su conducta tan inapropiada de una mujer casada.

-HINATA ¿ME PUEDES DAR UN BUENA EXPLICACION DE LO QUE ESTA OCURRIENO AQUÍ?- hinata se asusto de muerte y agacho la mirada asustada y avergonzada de que naruto la haya descubierto.

-e-e-es- que-y-yo…- naruto observo la mirada de mirada de hinata que miraba el piso hasta que "algo" capto la mirada de Hinata y su atención rápidamente. Unas gotas que estaban scureciendo el piso. Esto se le hiso extraño hasta que algo dio un "click" en su cabeza.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué vienes mojado?- naruto miro la mirada de sospecha de hinat mientras que una sonrisa se extendia por los labios de naruto.

-Hinata, recibiras un castigo por "atender tus necesidades" sin tu esposo ¿o que crees que sirve un esposo si no puede ayudar a su esposa en esas labore? ¿Eh?, lo que me molesta no es que lo hayas hecho, lo que me molesta es que lo hicieras sin mi, no me importaría verlo si después me das la oportunidad de participar- dijo naruto con tanta soniques sobre el tema que hiso sonrojar a hinata.

-¿Cuál será mi castigo, naruto?- pregunto hinata con una voz inocente pero su acción no demostraba tal inocencia, pasaba su dedo por la apertura del pecho de naruto mientras que la desataba.

Naruto la miro y le dijo –seras mi toalla…- finiquito

Hinata estaba a punto de hablar pero un asalto a sus labios la hiso callar. Naruto quito lo que quedaba de la yukata de hinata y hinata iso lo mismo con naruto, cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos con caricias obscenas y de mucho erotismo acariciándose en lugares prohibidos y en zonas sensibles.

Naruto recostó a hinata en la suave cama mientras deslizaba sus labios por la piel de hinata hasta llegar a la intimidad ella mientras que sumergía en ella a un dedo para comprobar que estaba humeda y lista para el, sin embargo este seria un castigo asi que se dedico a torturarla con suaves embestidas con los dedos que volvían loca a hinata. De un momento cambio sus dedos por su lengua haciendo que hinata casi llegara al orgasmo pero este paro antes de que lo hiciera, y hinata solo soltó un bufido de frustración.

-querida esto es un castigo- hinata se mordio el labio y se levando poniendo a naruto debajo de ella y le susurro al oído –muy bien "querido empezemos con el castigo- decía hinata mientras mordia la oreja de naruto para deslizarse por el cuello lamiendo cada gota que se cruzaba por su camino, naruto solo podía cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir la sueve lengua de hinata por su cuerpo, hinata fue descendiendo desde el cuello al duro pecho de naruto lamiendole los pezones bajando por su abdomen y llegando al miembro de naruto y tomándolo con la mano mientras lamia una gota que se corria de el como si fuera la misma fuente de la juventud, mientras naruto solo solto un gruñido de placer.

Miro a hinata y la tomo por los hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos la penetrp de una sola estocada, y subia una pierna de hinata por su cintura y le acariciaba la clítoris…

Asi estuvieron toda la noche…

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 12 35

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 12 3/5

Hinata se sentía plena con tanta felicidad que la embargaba por dentro, se levanto y comenzó con sus actividades del dia, se lavo el cuerpo mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado estos últimos días, naruto la "visitaba" mas seguido y siempre le dejaba una marca en su cuerpo que era claramente visible en el cuello y realmente difícil de ocultar, y también recordaba lo que le dijo naruto cuando le pregunto el por que de dejar esas marcas en su cuerpo, naruto solo sonrio travieso y le dijo –"es que quiero marcarte como mia"- hinata solo bufo exasperada ante el recuerpo y susurro por lo bajo –idiota. Soy solo tuya…-

-asi que eres solo mia ¿hinata?- dijo naruto cerca de la oreja de hinata mientras este se sorprendia de que naruto estuviera ahí y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo como el melocotón maduro, claro a naruto le encantaba verla asi, se veía adorable.

-¿q-q-q-ue –haces a-a-qui?- `pregunto hinata balbuceando en un intento de tranquilizar su pulso cardiaco ante lo que naruto escucho. Se sentía avergonzada en parte de que la haya escuchado hablar sola, y un poco enojada de que naruto siempre tenia que sorprenderla cuando ttenia la guardia baja.

-¿mm? Vine a hacerte una "visita" pero te encontré haciendo declaraciones al aire- le contesto naruto con una sonrisa picara y travieza, que hiso que a hiinata se le aflojaran las piernas por la sensualidad que se podía percibir tras esa sonrisa picara que supo instintivamente que era lo que se acercaba. Oh si, un nuevo repaso con naruto no e vendría nada mal, además a provecharia para vengarse un poco, aunque… eso lo veria después…

-Bueno, creo que después de escuchar esas declaraciones, merezco un premio ¿no?- dijo hinata utilizando la voz mas sensual que podía tener, claro eso causo un efecto rotundo a naruto que con solo esas palabras se excito, hinata pudo ver la fuerza de su deseo al momento que naruto tomo su cintura con las manos y la restregó contra su bien formado pecho, cuando hinata se dio cuenta de ese acto, naruto la tomo por la cabeza y comenzó con una fogosa distribución de besos en sus labios, los tomaba con hambre y sed de aquella cavidad donnde solo pudo sentir lo dulce que era hinata, con una hábil movimiento sumergio la lengua y comenzó a explorar la cavidad bucal de hinata como si no pudiera volverlo a hacer, la tomo con toda el deseo que se habi contenido las ultimas veces al pensar que su fuerza asustaría a hinata, per al ver la mirada de hinata tan sensual, tan increíblemente sexy todo eso se fue al diablo y solo hiso caso a sus mas bajos instintos, la uqeria, la necesitaba, la deseaba y sobretodo la amaba, la amaba como nunca amo a nadie y como estaba seguro, nunca volveria a amar.

Hinata en cambio vio el repentino cambio de naruto, la tomaba con salvajismo y fiereza, sin embargo seguía siendo cuidadoso y delicado y esa combinación era un embriagador elixir para su exitacion. Solo ver y sentir como naruto la devoraba mientras que se encargaba de llevarla hasta el abismo del placer, tanto como sentir que caería, pero la dea no le disgustaba ya que se sentía tan bien que pensó que no podría sobrevivir de tanto placer que experimentaba cuando naruto la penetro y la elevo por las nubes cada estocada la hacia subir al cielo y bajarla al infierno, sentir a naruto en su funda femenina y sentirlo todo completo dentro de ella mientras se movia frenéticamente en su interior, mientras la acariciaba y ella solo podía sujetarse de los hombros para no caer, ya que naruto la había arrinconado en alguna pared pero por la excitación que nublaba sus ojos todo le parecía borroso, solo podía sentir el inmenso placer que naruto le regalaba.

Naruto solo pòdia enfundarse de hinata mientras que sentía cada fibra de su alma, cada centímetro de ella golpeando su cuerpo, sus pechos subían y bajaban a causa de la respiración entrecortada y agitada que tenia hinata, en una vaivén de subidas y bajadas que invitaban a naruto a tomarlos, este no se negó ante la invitación y mientras tomaba posesion de uno d los firmes glúteos de hinata la levanto por la pared y hinata inmediatamente enredo sus piernas entorno a la cadera de naruto permitiéndole penetrarla aun mas, naruto solo succionaba el seno de hinata mientras que sus manos se apoderaban de sus glúteos masajeándolos en la misma caricia que sus peños tenían, en una parte de hinata sintió una pequeña mordida que hiso a hinata volver a recordar la pequeña venganza que deseaba contra naruto.

Ella se sijeto del cuello de naruto ientras le restregaba os pechos contras su duro abdomen y ponía la cara en el hueco de sus hombre mientras que lammia cada gota de sudor de naruto que le parecía exquisita, naruto solo pudo cerrar los ojos nte tan exquisita caricia, se sentía placenter y cliente al tener la lengu de hinata bailando por la piel de su pecho y cuello mientras daba pequeñas succiones y dejaba un pequeño rastro de saliva por donde pasaba hasta que llego cerca de los pezones de naruto ella los lamio y succino como naruto hizo con los suyos sin embargo no duro tanto y se dirigio al cuello y le dejo una pequeña mordida en un lugar casi imposible de ocultar sonrio victoriasa al ver que naruto no se dio cuenta y se dejo llevar por el extasis que tenia.

Mas tarde…

-su majestas, ¿Qué es lo que tiene en su cuello? Pregunto shikamaru a naruto al ver una pequeña marca roja en el cuello de su majestad. Naruto solo lo miro y dijo- ¿Qué?- cuando shikamaru le extendió el espejo supo a lo que se referia…

"esa hinata es travieza, le devolveré el favor en un nuevo castigo" pensó narut para si mismo mientras se extendia una sonrisa por su nuevo castigo que hinata recibiría muy duro por parte de el, mientras que shikamaru solo lo observaba con cara tonto.


	15. Chapter 12 45

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 12 4/5

-Majestad, ¿En que piensa?- pregunto shikmaru a naruto, tenia curiosidad por lo que su majestad estaba pensando, por que ya tenia casi una hora con una sonrisa en sus labios y la mente en otro lado o mejor dicho en otras "partes". Como sea se dispuso a guardar los documentos cuando la voz del rubio lo llamo con una sonrisa petulante.

-shikamaru…- naruto llamo a su consejero con una expresión demasiado inusual, shikamaru comenzó a preocuparse, su Majestad lo miraba recorriendo su cuerpo con mirada picara y recorriendo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, se empezó a inquietar no será que su majesta…

-¡idiota¡ ¿Qué estas pensando?- grito naruto, al ver la cara que ponía shikamaru y como sus manos oculta ciertas partes de su anatomía como queriendo ocultárselas al emperador.

-e-es que –u-usted m-me miraba raro dijo shikamaru un poco avergonzado por pensar una cosa tan idiota, idiota idiota, se repita en la mente ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado semejantes osadías contra naruto…

-¡idiota¡- volvió a decir naruto con un leve rubor en las mejillas al captar lo que su consejero de confianza había pensado, sin embargo no lo podía culpar, era su culpar por verlo tanto tiempo ¿pero, que se le iva a hacer necesitaba examinarlo para ver si servia para su plan.

-shikamaru, necesito que hagas algo por mi, ¡quitate la ropa¡…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Hinata¡- un naruto muy alegre al entrar a los aposentos de su esposa. -¿Qué pasa naruto?- pregunto la pelinegra al ver la alegría que se desprendia del rubio.

-¡IREMOS DE VACACIONES¡- grito naruto, hinata quedo sorprendida, se supone que ls emperadores tienen muy poco tiempo libre ¿Por qué decía naruto que ivan de vacaciones? No podía negar que la idea no le disgustaba, pero ¿realmente estaría bien?.

-d-de v-vacaciones. ¿naruto, te sientes bien?- naruto la miro con un brillo en los ojos y le dijo, -claro, de maravilla, además contara como nuestra luna de miel ya que pues por los asuntos del imperio no hemos podido, no te preocupes por el castillo, le dejare la administración a shikamaru, de hecho saldremos en secreto- dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿e-en secreto? Pero como si eres el emperador, se darán cuenta de que no estas y saldrán a buscarte…- naruto negó con la cabeza y le contesto con una sonrisa picara.

-eso ya lo tengo recuelto…-

FLASHBACK

-shikamaru, necesito que hagas algo por mi, ¡quitate la ropa¡…- shikamaru lo miro temeroso, ¿Cómo es posible que su majestad le pidiera eso? Sin embargo desobedecerlo seria la muerte asi que obedecio, se asusto cuando vio que naruto también se la quitaba, solo dejándose la fina yukata que vestia bajo los trajes imperiales.

-toma- dijo naruto mientras extendia sus ropajes, shikamaru lo miro sorprendido, pensaba que era otra cosa.

-tomala¡- dijo naruto exasperador por la mirada en shock de shikamaru, bufo y le explico,-mira, necesito salir de palacio sin que nadie se entere de que Sali, asi que necesito que te hagas pasar por mi, por eso te estoy dando la ropa, para ver como te queda, ¡idiota¡- volvió a decir naruto, shikamaru salio del shock y se avergonzó por las mil y unas cosas que pasaron por su cabeza.

-s-si- dijo shikamaru, hasta que algo hiso click en su cerebro –Majestad habrá un problema-

-¿que pasa?- pregunto naruto.

-usted es rubio y yo soy moreno, creo que se darán cuenta enseguida- naruto solo rio y contesto.

-eso ya lo tengo solucionado, jeje-

FINFLASBACK

-ahora vámonos, alista tu equipaje saldremos esta noche, Hinata- dijo naruto emocionado.

-¿Adonde iremos?- pregunto hinata con curiosidad, naruto la miro a los ojos y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-al lago…-


	16. Chapter 12 55

Advertencia lemon 18+

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 12 5.5

-Travesuras- -consecuencias-

La noche era oscura, se veía tan profunda como el mismo abismo, solo unas cuantas estrellas alumbraban el gran manto negro que cubria sobre sus cabezas, esa misma noche, el emperador se había escapado con su emperatriz por una noche, quería llevarla aquel lugar donde paso grandes momentos de felicidad en su niñez, con sus padres, cuando aun tenia padres, eso fue hace mucho, tenia los mismos años de haber ido desde que sus padres murieron, a ultima vez que estuvo ahí fue unos días antes de la gran tragedia. Pero ahora ese lugar no tenia sentimientos negativos para naruto, al contrario se sentía feliz de poder estar en camino nuevamente a ese mágico lugar, pero no iria solo, estaría con su esposa, la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, un ángel que bajo de los mismos cielos para hacer de su vida miserable y solitaria una gran orgia de felicidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo.

Solo se escuchaban las pisadas de los dos caballo que ivan a todo galope, uno blanco como el algodón donde iba montada una figura femenina, pero enfundada en ropas de montar, el otro era negro como la laca, se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche, pero solo se distinguía un rayo amarillo, solo que ese rayo amarillo era el brillante pelo de naruto que se movía al compas de la marcha de los caballos, mientras solo observaba embelesado por la elegancia y porte que tenia hinata al cabalgar, ya que su lo tenia libre de esos molestos peinados difíciles, lo traía suelto y libre, como lo era hinata cuando cabalgaba de esa manera, su negra cabellera, que siempre le parecio hermosa a naruto; esta vez se tornaba de una forma mágica, como una hada que te hechiza para que no puedas escapar de ella y ciertamente naruto no quería escapar para nada de hinata.

-por aquí- señalo naruto a la pelinegra que le siguió entre un sendero que ella no había notado, de hecho se estaban desviando del camino hacia el lago.

-¿hacia donde vamos?- pregunto hinata curiosa. El le regalo una sonrisa picara y le dijo –ami lugar secreto…- se quedo en silencio hasta el final de la senda sin embargo al final solo habían unos matorrales de arbustos como una gran pared que cubria cierta parte de una roca.

-¿Naruto, este es tu lugar secreto?- pregunto hinata un poco intrigada de que la haya llevado a un callejón sin salida.

-no, el lugar secreto esta por aquí- dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rotro que le cubria toda la cara; mientras levantaba esa "pared" de matorrales que en verdad eran una cortina de hierbas; hacia una cueva pequeña que enseguida se podía distinguir el final, la tenue luna se lo indicaba.

Naruto la tomo de la mano mientras la encaminaba y ayudaba para que no callese por lo rocoso que estaba el camino.

Cuando al fin llegaron al final, hinata se quedo sin palabras, la boca se le seco y se le humedecieron los ojos.

Juraba que se encontraba en el lugar mas hermoso que sus ojos hayan visto, una hermosa cascada que casi justo enfrente de ella; daba a un pequeño lago secreto que estaba iluminado tenuemente por la luz plateada de la luna, una pequeña alfombra verde natural que cubria el piso, eso no podía ser mas hermoso; sin embargo se retracto, no podía creer el espectáculo que sus ojos veian, un gran numero de luciérnagas que iluminaban el lago, pudo notar que un árbol se encontraba en medio, las luciérnagas danzaban a su alrededor, como si le estuvieran dando la bienvenida.

-e-e-esto es hermoso- dijo hinata sin poder casi pronunciar palabras mientras se llevaban las manos a la boca y sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de felicidad, nunca pensó sentirse hacia, aquel lugar realmente le parecía mágico.

-sabia que te gustaría- dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras la observaba cn ojos llenos de ternura; hinata lo miro incrédula ¿Qué si ese lugar le gustaba? Por dios santo¡ ese lugar era el mejor en todo el mundo no le gustaba le encantaba, le fascinaba no había palabras para describirlo, sin embarg guardo sus palabras, no por vergüenza o cualquier otra cosa, simplemente todavía no salía del shock, lo único que podía hacer era asentir lentamente.

-te amo- solto sin mas naruto, era la primera vez que lo decía desde aquella noche donde unieron los dos su cuerpos por primera vez, sin embargo aquello no fue una simple unión de cuerpos, si no de también sus almas.

Hinata lo miro a los ojos con un amor inmenso que dejo de piedra a naruto, -tambien te amo- dijo hinata y esas palabras fueron los suficiente para desatar un beso, profundo pero calmado y suave; quería degustarla lentamente, suave, quería sentir su piel, su alma su corazón y dejarla marcada como suya y de nadie mas, no sabia por que salían estos instintos animales pero poco le importo a naruto mientras recorria con firmeza las torneadas piernas de hinata para enrederlas a su cintura mientras agarraba su pelo y lo jalaba para atrás asiendo que el cuello de la azabache quedara al descubierto, naruto empezó a besarle el cuello con infinita ternura, fue lamiendo cada parte mordio al oreja, dejo besos húmedos y volvia a pasar por las mismas partes para succionar la humedad. Quito lentamente la ropa masculina de hinata, sin embargo no le quedaba nada masculino ya que resaltaba su firme trasero y exibia sus grandes pechos haciéndolos mas grandes de lo que ya eran; la boca se le hiso agua cuando desanudo la camisa levemente y vio el nacimiento de sus pechos; ya la había visto desnuda muchas veces, pero todavía no se sobreponía al saber que esa belleza digna de los dioses le perteneciera; eso le lleno de orgullo, el era el dueño de ella y ella de el.

Cuando los dos se disfrutaban, sus manos fueron quitando la ropa de sus cuerpos, hasta que sin darse cuenta ningúno de los dos ya se encontraban desnudos.

El beso comenzó a ser mas demandante, mas apasionado, mas ardiente. Se separaron por la falta de aire pero naruto no dejo que el rostro de hinata estuviera mas de centímetros lejos de su cara.

Beso el cuello de hinata, la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en la suave hierba que estaba un poco humeda por el rocio nocturno; la tomo por la espalda para dejar exibidos y a la vista los grandes pechos de hinata, comenzó a succionar el pezón, su pecho cremoso subia y bajaba por las caricias del rubio, su respiración jadeante gemio cuando sintió los dedos del chico en su intimidad.

Los movia con una letargia perfecta que quiso que eso no parase, de un momento a otro sintió que sus caderas ardían, ella sabia perfectamente lo que significaba, estaba por venirse.

-n-naruto-o m..me-me ve-ngo. Naruto la miro y le sonrio con picardía.

-vente, hinata quiero ver como llegas- hinata no pudo contenerse y se derramo en los dedos de naruto. Estaba con la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas sonrojadas, unas gotas de sudor cubrían su piel mientras la perlaban.

-bien hinata, es hora de disrutar los dos- hinata lo miro y le sonrio.

Naruto se posiciono en la entrada de hinata, froto los dos sexos para crear friccion, naruto la miro, volvia a estar caliente, naruto no podía soportar mas; su potente erección no pudo quedar atrás asi que con suavidad se adentro en aquella funda femenina; cuando sintió que las paredes de hinata cubrian todo su miembro comenzó a moverse, comenzó lento y suave pero poco a poco las estocadas comenzaron a volverse mas y mas rapidas, hasta que naruto se fundio con el salvajismo mientras hinata solo podía agerrarse a si cabello.

De un momento a otro salio de hinata, hinata lo miro con cara confusa, frustrada y enojada, pero pronto se le quito ya que naruto se sento y con toda su fuerza tomo a hinata por la cintura y la elevo, mientras la enpalaba el mismo en su miembro, naruto podía tener mayor acceso a sus pechos mientras hinata movia sus caderas, naruto mordia y estimulaba mas sus senos, la friccion de sus cuerpos los llevo a un frenesí donde los dos se perdieron en el oscuro abismo del placer donde no querían salir. Cuando la rapidez de las estocadas de naruto se hicieron mas lentas, pero mas certeras naruto sintió que estaba llegando a su final, pudo ver por la cara de hinata que ella también asi que se derramo en ella; hinata sintió el liquido caliente de la escencia de naruto en su interior, eso hiso que un gran orgasmo la golpeara y ella también se veniera.

Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y sus mejillas sonrojaddas todavía no se recuperaba del cansancio cuando naruto la tomo por la cintura, ella lo miro y el sonrio picara y descaradamente…

-Es hora del segundo round- dijo; hinata estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió el duro miembro de naruto en su interior, cualquier cosa que le haya querido decir o reclamar, se fueron con el aire, igual que los gemidos y jadeos de aquela noche que sin duda seria inolvidable para los dos.

Continuara…

Espero les haya gusta me esforcé mucho para que quedara bonito, asi que espero me dejen sus comentarios y sigan leyendo este fic… que supongo que les gusta verdad?... los amo 3


	17. Chapter 13

Emperador De Fuego

Capitulo 13

-Sorpresa- -Rivales-

Ya había pasado un mes desde el romántico escape de naruto y hinata en el lago, las cosas iban de maravilla, naruto salía a platicar a ratos con ella en el jardín norte del palacio, a veces se quedaba dormido en sus piernas mientras ella le contaba algún cuento o cantaba. Todo era amor y felicidad, pero se sabe que siempre la felicidad se `puede ver interrumpida por algo o _alguien_ que se puede meter en el camino de ambos e intentar separarlos, sin embargo eso todavía no lo sabemos.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Naruto, ¿de verdad tienes que irte?- pregunta con uun poco de tristeza que se podía ver claramente en su voz, sus ojos estaban opacados por la noticia que su esposo le daba.

-si hinata, tengo que partir mañana, tengo que reunirme con los lideres de los clanes, necesitamos poner a raya a los del sector enemigo.

-Naruto, entonces, te cuidas- le dijo hinata con la voz quebrada, naruto sintió que se le partia el corazón al verla asi, pero para tranquilizarla le dijo –no te preocupes, volveré bien.

0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o

Ya habían pasado 2 dias desde que se había ido naruto, solo le había mandado una carta diciéndole que había llegado bien, eso hiso que hinata suspirara de alivio.

Hinata se acostó en la inmensa cama, que ahora le parecía mas vacia que nunca, ya no tenia a naruto para hacerle compañía, por lo menos en algún tiempo el dijo que volveria en 15 dias, a penas se abia ido y ya lo extrañaba; nunca pensó que el por naruto que había guardado desde pequeños se pudiera convertir en algo mas grande y mas profundo, es como caer en un aviso sin fondo donde no quieres salir, es donde no quieres dejar de caer, por que al final sabes que todo habrá valido la pena, esperar por el unos días no era mucho por el tiempo que pasarían juntas.

Con ese pensamiento hinata se quedo dormida.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

-Hinata-Sama, despierte- decía una de las sirvientas, mientras movia un poco el hombro a hinata para espertarla.

-¿Qué pasa?- `pregunto hinata somnolienta, mientras llevaba sus dedos a los ojs para quitar lo que le quedaba de sueño.

-Ha llegado una invitada al castillo y es amiga del Emperador, asi que como la esposa del emperador que es usted, usted debe de atenderla mientras llegue su Majestad-

Hinata asintió. Seguía un poco dormida asi que opto por darse un baño rápido y salir a atender a la invitada.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del baño hinata se vistió y salio a los recibidores del castillo donde se encontraba la invitada, se sentia curiosa al poder conocer a una persona que había conociddoo a naruto antes.

Iba entrando a la sala, cuando vio parada a una figura femenina mientras veia un cuadro que estaba en la pared vecina, parecía que estuviera embelezada por tanta belleza, pero sin embargo ella no le encontraba nada muy atractivo asi que ignoro la acción.

-Buenos días, disculpen mi demora estaba un poco ocupada, por favor siéntanse en casa, y tomen asiento, soy Hyuga Hinata la esposa de Su Majestad- dijo hinata con un tono formal, pero amable mientras lucia un hermoso kimono morado con violetas estampados con un hermoso peinado digno de un emperatriz, se veía arrebatadoramente hermosa, sin embargo algo que dijo la descoloco.

-Buenos días, claro que me sentiré en casa después de todo sere la siguiente esposa de naruto mientras usted se devuelve a su clan, asi que eres la esposa temporal de naruto- dijo en un tono burdo y burlo que hizo que hinata se enfureciera, ¿Cómo se atrevia a decir semejante osadia?

-¿disculpa?, no se quien seas pero no tienes derecho a decir nada de lo que acabas de decir sin la preciencia de MI esposo- recalco.

-Soy shion, soy el verdadero amor de naruto, el me lo ha dicho muchas veces, y que solo se casaria contigo por un tiempo para cumplir la promesa que hizo con su padre y que tiempo después te dejaría y me tomaría ami como esposa.

La chica era de cabello rubio pero de un rubio opaco, era esbelta y hermosa, aunque a hinata le costara admitirlo pero las palabras que había dicho ese tal shion le dolieron en el alma.

¿de verdad naruto planeaba dejarla? No, naruto le había dicho muchas veces que la amaba, en estos momentos no desconfiaría de el. Después de todo su esposa era ella.

Pero, ¿Cómo soportaría semejante arpía hasta que llegase naruto y la pusiera en su lugar?

Continuara…

Espero que me perdoonen por no haber podido subir cap, espero les haya gustado, se que fue algo corto pero la verdad me esforze para que les gustara asi que espero me dejen sus comentarios de como les parecio el cap :P


	18. Chapter 14

Emperador De Fuego

Capitulo 14 –Rumores- -Regreso-

Habían pasado un par de días desde que shion había llegado al castillo, hinata la soportaba cada vez menos, era realmente ególatra y cada vez que podía le recordaba las palabras de naruto que "según" ella el le había dicho.

Lo peor de todo fueron varios rumores en el castillo que pusieron nerviosa a la emperatriz,

FLASBACK

-_oyes, ¿oiste lo que se esta rumoreando en el interior del castillo?- dijo una de las criadas que se encontraba platicando con una dama de la corte imperial._

_-no, ¿Qué oistes?- le contesto interesada la dama, la platica se estaba poniendo interesante, pero lo que ninguna de las dos sabia es que detrás de una pared al dar la vuelta estaba Hinata oyendo cada una de las palabras de esas sirvientas del palacio, que supuestamente es algo que no deveria de hacer, pero lo que dijo la criada atrajo su atención._

_-oi, de una de las sirvientas que llevan mas tiempo en el palacio que la señorita shion fue una antigua amante de Su Majestad…-_

_-¿enserio?, y ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?, ¿querrá meterse en medio de Su Majestad y la Emperatriz?- pregunto interesada._

_-no lo se, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue algo que dijo una de las criadas que trajo la señorita shion.-_

_-¿Hay mas todavía?- pregunto._

_-o si, y no sabes, estuve a punto de abofetearla por lo que dijo._

_-pues no me dejes con las ganas y dime…- pregunto exitada la dama real la platica se estaba poniendo interesante._

_-pues déjame decirte lo que me dijo "mi señora será la futura emperatriz de este castillo y ustedes criadas de segunda saldrán por la puerta trasera junto con la emperatriz actual "risas"-_

_-oh, que osadia, no puedo creer que se haya expresado asi de la emperatriz…-_

_-¿ya entiendes por que tenia ganas de abofetearla?- pregunto la criada -¿Cómo se atreve a ofender asi a Su Majestad La Emperatriz?-_

_-si, yo también tengo ganas de ponerla en su lugar, cuando llegue su majestad le reportare todo esto para que saque a patadas a esas interesadas…-_

_-si, será lo mejor, ¿pero que pasara si ellas tienen razón?-_

_-no lo creo, se ve que Su Majestad ama mucho a la Emperatriz…- dijo incrédula._

_.pues si, tienes razón…-_

FIN FLASBACK

-y si naruto… no, debo confiar en el, el no me haría eso ¿o si?- estaba revuelta entre sus pensamientos cuando entro una de sus damas y le dijo.

-Su Majestad, tengo que darle un aviso- la emperatriz llevanto su vista hacia la dama y asintió en un gesto de que procediera…- Su Majestad el Emperador vendrá mañana, Hoy ya viene en camino…-

-¿Cómo?, pero si el dijo que regresaría en unos días mas, ¿Cuál es la razón de su regreso iinesperado?...- la dama agacho la cabeza en un triste gesto y le respondio.

-es por la Señorita Shion, Su Majestad, una de las criadas de ella le mando una carta y el dijo que volveria lo mas pronto posible…- Hinata estaba em shock… no podría ser que naruto…

Cada vez era mas difícil confiar en el, ¿y si la causa de su regreso acelerado era por Shion, por que el quería verla lo mas pronto posible, y si el en verdad no la ama como le dijo y si ama a shion?

Todas esas preguntas se juntaron en la mente de hinata, su cuerpo se empezó a sentir débil, sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y ella callo al suelo, se había desmayado.

-Su Majestad, Su Majestad, se siente bien- pero ella no respondia, sentía que su conciencia se alejaba poco a poco y la undia en un abismo oscuro, no supo cuando fue que dejo de sentir todo lo del mundo exterior, se dejo ir rendida, no podia soportar las lagrimas que se atoraban en sus ojosy un nudo en la garganta que empezó a doler, y no solo eso, su corazón, sintió que algo en el se había fracturado…

-hmm… ¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto confundida, estaba en un cuarto vacio, voltio a todos lados, todos se habían ido, ella estaba sola, empezó a escucharse unos ruidos en la habiatacion continua.

-ah..ah… Naruto aah… no pares … si no sabes cuanto he esperado por este momento…- hinata quedo sin palabras, la escena que precensio detrás de esa puerta, era una de las mas horribles en su vida, era algo que nunca deseo haber visto, algo en ella termino de romperse en mil pedazos.

Naruto en SU cama, con shion encima de el, haciendo el amor, mientras que besaba su boca, eso fue algo que hinata le dolio mucho, pero lo que oyo después le destrozo el corazón…-

-shion, aah, aah, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie…-

Continuara…

Perdon por la tardansa, espero y les guste este cap y por favor no me peguen jeje se que fui muy mala con hinata, pero esto es un drama jeje déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones los espero con muchas ansias jeje,


	19. Chapter 15

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 15

-Pesadilla- -noticia-

-NO, ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER MENTIRA¡- decía hinata en un lamento de tristeza, su grito desgarrador se oyo por toda la habitación llegando a oídos de los dos amantes que volvieron su cabeza hacia ella. Naruto la miro sin exprecion alguna y Shion la miro con una sonrisa burlona y de pura maldad.

-no te lo dije, el me ama a mi, ati no te quiere ni desea, el es solo mio, y tu te iras llorando de aquí como la zorra que eres. ¿verdad naruto?- dijo con malicia shion mientras se acercaba a la oreja para susurrarle lo ultimo.

Hinata no soporto mas y callo de rodillas al piso, puso sus manos en sus orejas y agacho la mirada, las lagrimas corrian como ríos por sus bellos ojos, la desesperación y la desolación se expandio por su cuerpo.

-¡NO¡, ¡NARUTO POR FAVOR NO LE DES LA RAZON, DIME QUE ES MENTIRA¡ por favor dime que es mentira- dijo lo ultimo en un sollozo susurro la habitación quedo en silencio, todo en silencio, solo se oian los lastimeros sollozos de la chica que se encontraba en la puerta de esa maldita habitación.

El silencio fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de los individuos que se encontraban en la cama aun desnudos, en sus ojos brillaban la malicia, shion estaba a punto de hablar pero naruto la interrumpio.

-¿no ves? Eres patética, me da asco ver como te arrastras por el suelo pidiendo cosas imposibles, la única persona que amo y deseo con locura es shion, y solo ella, ELLA- recalco al final con un tono fuerte, eso hiso estremecer a hinata que callo al suelo, al frio suelo, sola, sola, sin nadie, quería morir, quería desaparecer y quería sobre todo no haber amado tanto a naruto como lo hiso.

-no es verdad, es mentira, no puede ser cierto- cuando levanto el rostro no vio nada, su visión era negra y con una bruma espesa, estaba en un lugar vacio sola, de nuevo, había llegado a tener a alguien después de la muerte de su padre y su primo hace un par de años, todos esos años estuvo sola, sin nadie que realmente la quisiera, su tio se había convertido en el jefe del clan y a ella la habían exiliado en el castillo, pero aun seguía siendo la legitima heredera y la compañera del emperador, por su sello y su sangre, no debio confiarse, debio saber que el era hombre y seguramente había tenido varias amantes, pero ella estaba segura que connseguiria su corazón ya que es la única que puede tener un hijo suyo pero, solo era eso, un vientre donde podía cargar e hijo del emperador, no era otra cosa, no era nada.

-Hinata…- la llamo una voz, parecía una voz suave y fuerte, era reconfortante, era paz, era extrañamente familiar, la llamaba tranquilamente –hinata…-

-¿Q-Quien eres t-tu?- pregunto timida entre sollozos, levanto la cara, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, se sentía seca, pero aun asi las lagrimas fluían sin permiso por su rostro.

-Soy la persona que ayudara siempre… pero ahora debes tranquilizarte, afectaras al bebe…-

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida y luego decepcionada… -Te equivocas, yo no tengo ningún bebe-

Dijo con tristeza y desolación.

-no, Hinata, la que se equivoca eres tu, estas embarazada, no debes de afectar al bebe…- hinata volteo y se levanto siguiendo el rastro de la voz, cuando llego a su destin no pudo verle la cara pero su silueta era de un anciano ya mayor, eso lo decía también por su voz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto, la tristeza a quebró sus palabras.

-solo lo se, no debes de desconfiar de naruto, eso que viste no era real, era una alucinación creada por una bruja, era mentira, era algo que querían hacerte creer para que tu cuerpo sufriera y perdieras al bebe…-

-¿q-que?- suspiro aliviada, todo había sido mentira, era solo una mala pesadilla -¡¿de verdad no me mientes?¡- pregunto con alegría, la tristeza se había apartado de su voz y su cara, el único rastro que quedaba eran sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas.

-no, no lo hago- hinata sintió una gran felicidad, su tristeza se había ido y ahora sabia que estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un hijo de su marido, del hombre que siempre amo, desde pequeña.

-e-entonces voy a hacer madre…- afirmo, no pregunto, su rostro se podía ver la felicidad –sere madre, ¡SERE MADRE¡- dijo con euforia.

-hinata, tienes que tener cuidado, la bruja que te hiso esto no parara hasta que pierdas al niño, te hara iluciones y cosas que no son lo que parecen, debes de tener cuidado… mucho cuidado- la voz se alejaba, y también la silueta.

-ESPERA… ¿Quién es esa bruja?-

Continuara…

Lo se hubo doble cap yeeey disfrútenlo jaja… espero les haya gustado XD


	20. Chapter 16

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 16 -Desilusiones- -Noticias-

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada, claro después de tener ese supuesto sueño ¿quien no? sin embargo estaba feliz, iva a hacer madre, tendría un hijo del amor de su vida, de su esposo, del hombre que amaba. cuando el llegara ella le tendría una sorpresa cuando regresara, estaba ansiosa por decírselo lo bueno que el no tardaría en llegar, llegaría mañana.

-pronto papa estará con nosotros, seguramente se alegrara se pondrá muy feliz, seguramente- decía hinata mientras se acariciaba el vientre con una tierna sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto venia a toda velocidad, toda la velocidad que el caballo le proporcionaba, después de todo, vería a shion, su amiga que tenia años sin verla, y con la que mas confiaba, tenia unos años que no la veía y de un tiempo acá tampoco tenia noticias de ella, la ultima vez que hubo noticias de shion para el emperador fueron de hace 2 años y ya no supo mas, sin embargo ahora estaba en el castillo. ademas había sido una excelente excusa para zafarse de esa reunión de ancianos para discutir cosas que no afectaban nada al reino, era puro asunto social mas que para el reino. así que tenia mas motivos.

Naruto pensó en eso todo el viaje, ni una sola vez pensó en hinata, solo pensaba en shion, y así se fue el viaje. ya era otro día y estaba a las puertas de su imponente castillo.

-Bienvenido su majestad- decían los empleados del castillo mientras hacían un reverencia hacia su emperador.

-¿donde esta?- pregunto efusivo, radiaba de alegría.

-La emperatriz esta...- decía una de las criadas suponiendo que esa muestra de alegría seria para la emperatriz.

-no ella, shion- dijo naruto. sin embargo este no sabia que hinata estaba detrás de el esperándole para darle una sorpresa, sin embargo la sorpresa se la llevo hinata y vaya que era un triste sorpresa, se sintió herida y humillada. los ojos se le humedecieron y salio de ahí, esas simple 3 palabras le habían rasgado el corazón y eran peor, por que sabia que esta no era ninguna ilusión ni ningún sueño, ese era su naruto, o por lo menos eso creía creer, que el seguía siendo suyo o que alguna vez lo fue.

0o0o0oo0oo00o0o0o0o0

Hinata llego a su habitación y se dejo caer en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, apoyo su mano al marco y una delicada lagrima se derramo por su mejilla, sin embargo esa no fue la única ya que le siguieron muchas mas mientras el rostro de hinata se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

-¿por que naruto?- decía melancólicamente -¿por que ella y no yo?- se seguía lamentando. sin embargo los hyugas eran demasiado orgullosos y ella no era la excepción. sin embargo algo en su mente le recordó unas palabras de la persona que le había hablado en su sueño.

-_a veces las cosas no son como parecen...-_ recordó sus palabras y retomo la compostura.

ahora ella vería si era verdad, si las cosas no son lo que parecen...

0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡shion¡ ¿como has estado?. cuanto tiempo sin verte... tenia mucho que no te veía.- decía naruto con alegría, shion con una sonrisa malévola que no vio naruto lo abrazo y con voz inocente le contesto.

-yo también te extrañe naruto- decía mientras se restregaba en el cuerpo de naruto, y naruto por instinto la tomaba de la cintura y recargaba su barbilla en la nuca de shion.

-Disculpen la interrupcion- dijo hinata con voz fria, tan fria que naruto casi no la reconocio. -creo que llego en mal momento ¿verdad?. dijo con sarcasmo y la mirada fria.

-H-Hinata, estaba a punto de ir a verte- decia algo nervioso, tal vez hinata pudo haber malinterpretado algo mal.

-no se preocupe por mi, mi señor, atienda a su "invitada" yo me retiro- dijo hinata con la cabeza en alto, digna hyuga, mientras que shion se moria de risa por dentro.

-¿mi señor?. nunca me habias llamado asi, Hinata- dijo naruto confundido.

-es lo que es usted, mi señor. dijo hinata, hiso una reverencia y se marcho.

Continuara...

perdon por no haber subido espero les guste este cap, dejenme sus review :p


	21. Chapter 17

Emperador De Fuego

Capitulo 17 -Discusiones- -Dudas-

Naruto soltó a shion que aun la sostenía por la cintura para ir a ver lo que le pasaba a hinata, sin embargo antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta shion le retuvo del brazo y le dijo -déjala, se pondrá bien, solo debe de estar en sus días, ya sabes las mujeres y eso...- dijo inocentemente.- mejor quédate conmigo y platicamos de lo que hice en estos años que no te vi y tu me platicas de como te ha ido tu matrimonio.

-pero ella... ella se fue enojada y se que aunque sea orgullosa esta triste, lo que no entiendo es por que...- murmuro, mientras regresaba al lado de shion.

-ella debe de estar triste por tu partida, déjala pronto se le pasara- murmuro al oído del rubio mientras tocaba su mejilla y hacia un ademan de que se sentara a su lado.

-esta bien-dijo naruto resignado, nunca le podría ganar a shion -y dime ¿que te trae por aquí? es extraño que llegaras así sin avisar.- shion tubo ganas de decir.

-pues, veras naruto, he venido a romper tu matrimonio, por que soy la única con la que deberías casarte, y puede que también a matar a tu esposa y dime ¿que has hecho?- no, no podía decir eso.

-pues me entere de que un querido e intimo amigo amigo mio se habia casado y que no me invito a la boda, vine a felicitarlo y a regañarlo, jeje- dijo con una sonrisa inocente, falsa, en pocas palabras.

-¿a si? que desconsiderado de su parte por no invit...- naruto se quedo callo al caer en cuenta de quien hablaba ella.

-jejeje etto, lo que pasa es que bueno, no sabia donde te encontrabas- dijo naruto nervioso.

-no es excusa, pero en parte tienes razón, pero ya que estoy aquí te vengo a felicitar- dijo la rubia de pelo cenizo.

-gracias- termino de decir naruto.

-y dime que has hecho- dijo naruto, mas era una orden que una pregunta, naruto estaba acostumbrado a saber lo que quería siempre que lo quería.

-pues veras, han pasado muchas cosas, y es una historia muy larga- dijo shion agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose hipocritamente, y con ojos tiernos.

-dime, tengo mucho tiempo- insistió naruto.

-esta bien- dijo shion en el fondo tenia una sonrisa triunfante podría retener a naruto el tiempo suficiente como para que la bruja actuara en hinata y discutiera con naruto.

+++Hinata+++

-era mentira, todo lo que me decía era mentira- sollozaba hinata mientras se hacia un ovillo en el suelo, con las manos alrededor de sus piernas y con la cabeza en las rodillas, las lagrimas se derramaban por la delicada cara de hinata, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado desde que llego esa tal shion, pero supo que no soportaría mas, ella sabia que el corazón de naruto no le pertenecía y ella no iba a rogar por amor. cuando naciera su hijo, se iría lejos con el, no se lo dejaría a naruto, después de todo tenia a shion ¿no?, y por la descendencia, ya se arreglarían las cosas después, pero en esos momentos no quería lastimarse mas.

se quedo dormida en el gélido suelo mientras las lagrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas.

+++en el sueño+++

-dime pequeña ¿por que lloras- pregunto una voz femenina que le resulto desconocida.

-naruto me rompió el corazón- decía hinata mientras rompía en llanto.

-calma, pequeña ¿por que soportas todo esto?- pregunto aquella voz tranquilizadora.

-por mi hijo- dijo hinata con la tristeza en la voz.

-pues por tu hijo no debes de soportarlo, te hará mal en el embarazo y podrías llegar a perderle- murmuro la voz aparentemente preocupada- sera mejor que lo agas ahora antes de que pase algo mas- dijo insinuante.

+++fin del sueño+++

hinata se despertó cuando las manos de su marido la sacudían levemente del hombro para despertarla.

-¿hinata? ¿que fue ese comportamiento hace rato?- pregunto naruto algo enfadado. hinata volteo a ver a la ventana y vio que ya era de noche. naruto habia estad mucho tiempo en la habitación de shion, ellos dos, solos. trato de ahogar un grito en la garganta pero no funciono un leve gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios, pero esto naruto no lo noto.

-nada, mi señor- dijo secamente.

-deja de decirme "mi señor" que tienes ¿es que acaso te molesto que fuera primero con shion antes de ir a verte? ¿es eso?- hinata no lo miro, simplemente se levanto y miro hacia otro lado.

-mírame- dijo naruto autoritario, pero hinata seguía ignorándolo - HE DICHO QUE ME MIRES- dijo con a voz fuerte, tan fuerte que resonó en las paredes. hinata se sobresalto al sentir las manos de naruto en sus hombros, la tomaba con tanta fuerza que la lastimaba.

-contéstame ¿es eso?- al no obtener respuesta alguna- la soltó y se llevo las manos a la cabeza - hinata, no tengo tiempo ni deseo, de soportar tus celos infundados. lo ultimo fue la gota que derramo el vaso para la furia de hinata.

-¿CELOS INFUNDADOS?- grito hinata al borde de la histeria -¿como demonios quieres que me sienta si esa zorra- naruto la miro al ver como se refería a su amiga- si, es una zorra, esa zorra me dijo que tu solo te habías casado conmigo para cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a tus padres y que después me tirarías a la basura y te quedarías con ella. ¿eh dime? como quieres que me sienta si anda diciendo por todo el castillo que cuando tu llegaras yo junto con los criados iban a salir por la puerta trasera mientras ella tomaba mi lugar- naruto la miro furioso y levanto la mano en ademan de darle una cachetada, y se la dio.

-solo eso faltaba naruto, que me golpearas- escupió con odio hinata- solo eso faltaba-

- no digas incoherencias hinata, no estas en tus sentidos- grito naruto.- esas son puras mentiras tuyas.

hinata se sintió humillada.

-¿como puedes pensar eso, imbécil? dijo hinata.

-por que confió mas en ella que en ti- sentencio naruto, pero al terminar de decir esas palabras se arrepintió por completo al ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

-muy bien perfecto, eso era lo único que necesitaba, lárgate de aquí y vete con tu shion, déjame aquí sola-

-espera hinata, yo no quise, bueno, decir- hinata lo abofeteo y le dijo.

-lárgate, no quiero verte.

cerro la puerta en la cara de naruto, mientras naruto tocaba.

-hinata ábreme yo no quise decirlo y lo sabes- no obtuvo respuestas, sin embargo en ese momento shion iba pasando por ahi-

-¿que pasa naruto? ¿que es todo ese escándalo?- pregunto fingiendo preocupación.

-he discutido con hinata y ahora ella no me abre- dijo con dolor.

-mira, lo mejor para que una mujer se calme es que la dejes sola y la dejes pensar así se calmara mas pronto, ven a cenar ya veras que después de cenes y la dejes pensar estará mas tranquila.-

-esta bien-

+++Hinata+++

-naruto dejo de tocar la puerta, seguramente se fue con shion- murmuro sombría, de nuevo la voz en su cabeza apareció.

-debes irte, lo ves, no soportaras otra discusión de estas...- dijo esa voz, esta vez hinata no puso resistencia.

tomo un vestuario de montar que usaba naruto cuando practicaba equitación y se lo puso, en una gran bolsa de piel, puso dentro su ropa y pertenencias valiosas, abrió la puerta despacio de que nadie la abriera y se escabullo a los establos, vio el caballo con el que ella había llegado cuando por primera vez vino al palacio para la boda.

-bonito, ya tenia mucho que no venia ¿verdad? pues hoy me vas a acompañar en mi partida- susurro a la oreja del imponente animal, era blanco y muy alto era una bestia muy imponente. lo preparo para la partida, cuando lo monto salio a todo galope.

nadie vio que la emperatriz se había marchado solo una persona que la miraba de lejos en el castillo.

-esa muchacha...- susurro un joven desconocido mientras seguía con los ojos por donde se haba ido.

Continuara,

Hoy hice un capitulo largo espero les guste, déjenme sus review, para el siguiente cap :p 3 3


	22. Chapter 18

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 18 -tormenta- -perdida-

+++Naruto+++

Sentía un vació en el estomago, como un mal presentimiento, miro hacia el gran ventanal que se encontraba al lado de la sala de te, la noche era oscura, sin luna, parecía tan vacía como el mismo se sentía. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que notara las voluptuosas nubes de tormenta que se formaban vertiginosamente en los cielos, un viento helado se filtro por la ventana haciendo que los bellos de naruto se erizaran y el cuerpo se estremeciera.

Lo sabia, algo pasaría pronto, esa inquietud que sentía en el pecho no lo dejaba estar a gusto. Decidió marcharse a su habitación para arreglar las cosas con hinata, el sabia que había cometido un error, no debió de hacer eso, pero la furia lo cegó y en un ataque la había golpeado, había golpeado a su hinata. se sentía tan miserable.

Caminaba por los amplios pasillos que en el silencio de la noche solo se oía el resoplido del viento que hacia mover las hojas en los arboles. Parecía una canción de melancolía que tocaba por la mera situación.

Escucho un leve murmullo que capto su atención. A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de 2 mujeres hablando, no sabia por que pero algo le decía que debia escuchar, sin embargo se sorprendo al ver que la voz era de una persona muy familiar, al parecer era shion, pero hablaba con otro persona completamente extraña. Supuso que seria una de sus criadas pero una frase capto nuevamente su atención.

-¿ya se largo la maldita?- pregunto con odio shion. naruto se sorprendió al ver hablar asi a shion.

-si, y al parecer no volverá estaba muy enojada, funciono.- dijo la otra voz.

-que bueno, tus esfuerzos serán recompensados bruja, mejor dicho karin.- dijo feliz la rubio de cabello ceniza.

-la emperatriz hyuga no se entrometerá mas en tus planes, y el bastardo que llevaba en el vientre el emperador nunca sabrá de esto- dijo orgullosa, al otro lado naruto escuchaba totalmente atónito a lo que escuchaba. Hinata se había marchado en esta noche, así de tormentosa y ademas estaba... estaba embarazada... iba a tener un hijo suyo y el... el no le había hecho caso, incluso la había golpeado por defender a shion siendo que hinata tenia razón. El Era un total IMBÉCIL, merecía la muerte por lo que le había hecho a hinata. pero primero, morirían las dos malditas que habían armado todo el espectáculo

-ASÍ QUE NUNCA ME VOY A ENTERAR ¿EH?- dijo naruto rojo de la cólera que fundía su sangre en lava, sus ojos no eran de ese hermoso color azul cielo, por su ira nuevamente habían cambiado a un color rojo como la sangre, la sangre que el quería derramar en esos instantes.

-n-n-naruto...- balbuceo shion -esto no es lo que parece, esto es...- no supo que decir, sin embargo cuando vio el iris de naruto la sangre se le congelo en las venas. nunca había visto a naruto así, con los ojos rojos como el fuego. -tus ojos- dijo atónita.

-asi que el es naruto, un gusto conocerte -dijo la pelirroja sinicamente -bueno mi trabajo esta completo me marcho- dijo serena.

-NO TE IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE- dijo naruto en un gruñido bestial que dejo tiesa a shion, pero no tubo efecto en karin.

-lo siento chico-zorro no me das miedo- decida esto mientras saltaba por la ventana y se esfumaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

naruto volteo a ver a shion, ella estaba en total pánico.

-naruto, no necesitas a hinata, me tienes ami, y pues el hijo que va a tener se lo podemos quitar cuando nazca, sabes que siempre te he amado, por favor quédate conmigo.- dijo shion esperanzada, esperaba que naruto la escuchara, pero al ver como el la levantaba por el cuello sus esperanzas se esfumaron come si nunca hubieran existido.

-cállate, maldita perra de demonio, me das asco, asco, eres repugnante, no se como permite que entraras a mi casa, pudiste haberme hecho lo que fuera ami, pero te metiste con mi hijo y con mi esposa, la mujer que amo, y la única, escúchame bien ÚNICA mujer que existirá en mi vida.- mas que del miedo y el terror shion comenzó a llorar por el dolor que causaban esas palabras en su corazón.

-no me digas eso por favor, ten piedad- dijo shion, naruto a miro a un mas enfurecido.

.-¿Piedad? ¿quieres piedad? ¿acaso tuviste piedad de hinata cuando salio del castillo con mi hijo con esta tormenta? ¿DIME?- exigió. shion solo bajo la mirada.

-SABES QUERÍA MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, PERO ESO NO SERA SUFICIENTE, SERIA DEMASIADO PIADOSO PARA TI SI HICiERA ESO, TU QUE SIEMPRE TE ADMIRASTE DE TU BELLEZA FALSA, ESE SERA TU CASTIGO Y AL FINAL MORIRÁS EN UNA MUERTE TORTUOSAMENTE LENTA. mientras decía eso tomo uno de los floreros de fino vidrio que estaban en la mesa y lo corto, la parte con filo la tomo entre sus manos y la acerco peligrosamente al rostro de shion.

-¿q-q-ue h-haces naruto?- pregunto shion horrorizada. nunca pensó que naruto seria tan violento…

naruto acerco el afilado objeto a la hermosa cara de la joven, la parte de la punta empezó a abrir la piel de la cara de la rubia que gritaba de dolor, mientras un torrente de sangre se expatriar por su cara, solo podia moverse intentando zafarse inútilmente y gritar que parara.

-NARUTO, POR FAVOR PARA, NO SIGAS- decía histérica shion, sin embargo naruto hiso oídos sordos ante los gritos de la joven.

seguía deformando el rostro, cuando termino, miro a shion y le dio asco, pero continuo, pero ya no con el vidrio si no con su espado, se paro y saco las espada de su funda, la movió en un ágil movimiento que dejo a toda la habitación bañada en sangre, naruto había cortado de una sola estocada todos los demos de los pies de shion. shion dio un grito de dolor tan desgarrador que podría haber paralizada hasta el mas valientes de los soldados, pero naruto ni se inmuto, al contrario siguió torturándola, le corto una pierna y luego otra y después los brazos hasta dejarla sin extremidades, la furia iba aumentando, cuando termino e alejo del cuerpo de la chica como si fuera un peste.

fue entonces que observo lo horrorosa que había quedado. sin embargo esta había ya muerto, pero su aspecto era horrible, la cara deformada, su piel pálida sin una gota de sangre y sus extremidades regadas alrededor de su cuerpo, los ojos suyos estaban abiertos pero sin vida.

en ese momento llegan los soldados y se quedan paralizados por la escena.

-S-su -m-majestad ¿que...- intento preguntar un soldado pero la voz no le salio de la garganta.

-el delito de esta mujer es que intento asesinar a la emperatriz y ami heredero, al hijo mio que lleva dentro mi esposa. y el castigo lo he impuesto con mis propias manos- dijo sombrío.- ahora mismo manda a este cuerpo a que se lo coman los perros, que no quede nada, hasta que se lo acaben no regresen.

-si, su majestad dijeron algunos soldados mientras obedecían las ordenes del emperador.

-mientras tanto envíen a todo el ejercito imperial a buscar a mi esposa, ella esta en alguna parte del bosque, es la prioridad mas importante, encuentrenla lo mas pronto posible antes de que empiece la tormenta ella esta embarazada de mi hijo- sentencio, todos obedecieron.

-ya veras mi amor, pronto te encontrare, y aunque tenga que humillarme y arrastrarme por los suelos, obtendré tu perdón- murmuro antes de caer desmayado por el cansancio y los efectos de haber utilizado toda su fuerza

continuara...

si se que fui muy sangrienta con shion, pero admitamoslo, eso querian 7u7 espero su review, :p


	23. Chapter 19

Emperador De Fuego

Capitulo 19 -Caminos- -Extraños-

Cuando salí de palacio lo único que me mantenía despierta era el constante galope del caballo. me sentía débil, demasiado.

el frió se filtraba entre mis ropas. La noche era helada y gélida. Tan fría como se sentía en ese momento.

Cabalgaba velozmente entre el espeso bosque. Todo era obscuridad, si fuera cualquier otra persona se hubiera perdido entre la espesura de las hojas, sin embargo los hyugas poseemos una vista sobre humana, excepcional del clan hyuga y en ese momento la agradecía como cualquier otra cosa.

El caballo galopaba imponente en ese mar de oscuridad su blancura resaltaba en la espesa bruma de la niebla. Su jinete era un chica de hermoso cabello Azabache de tonos azulados.

Hinata cabalgaba elegante en ese hermoso semental. Mas que una chica humana, Parecía una diosa que había bajado de los cielos en su hermoso caballo blanco para castigar a los hombre por su maldad.

Pero hinata no quería castigar a todos los hombres, solo a uno. Uno solo que había roto su corazón en mil pedazos, uno que la había hecho sentir basura. Uno del que nunca volverá a mirar igual.

Se hiso una promesa. El no la volvería a lastimar. Ella había esperado mucho por el, y cuando estuvo con el al principio todo fue un hermoso sueño que acabo en una horrenda pesadilla.

Mientras hinata seguía pensando en lo ocurrido hacia unas horas. No pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparan de sus hermosos color perla.

De un momento a otro una escurridiza sombra se escabullo entre las patas del caballo. Instintivamente el caballo reacciono moviéndose en bruscos movimientos hacia atrás evitando totalmente a la escurridiza serpiente que se aferraba a perseguirlo. Hinata estaba por perder el control, las manos le fallaban, perdían su fuerza y de un momento a otro se encontró en el piso con el imponente animal en frente frenético. las patas traseras se acercaban peligrosamente al cuerpo de hinata que estaba en shock, afortunadamente se encontraba bien ya que había caído encima de unos arbustos cercanos, sin embargo no sabia si podría seguir diciendo lo mismo en un rato mas como iba la situación.

De pronto la luz de unas antorchas iluminaron el lugar donde se encontraban. Hinata intento enfocar la vista, pero todavía no se acostumbraba a la luz de las antorchas después de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto una voz masculina, al parecer se notaba amable y preocupada. Estuvo a punto de recalcar un "señora" pero su orgullo se lo impidió, después de todo ella se había separado de su marido.

-S-si- dijo algo nerviosa. Se reprendió a si misma haber sonado tan nerviosa.

-Venga con nosotros, esta noche es demasiado peligrosa como para que un mujer ande sola en el bosque, al parecer habrá tormenta y de las poderosas, sera mejor que se resguarde en nuestra casa.- dijo un hombre de ojos platinos mezclados con una tonalidad de azul. Su cabello era blanco y rebelde. Por un momento Hinata quedo embelesada por la hermosura de ese hombre.

Extendió su mano para que la joven azabache la tomase, ayudando le a levantarse del arbusto donde se encontraba. Los demás se encontraban calmando al caballo.

+++en camino+++

-Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿como supo que estaba aquí?- pregunto intrigada, el hombre solo se incogio de hombros y le dijo.

-te lo diré cuando lleguemos, Emperatriz Hyuga - el hombre sintió como los brazos de hinata se tensaban en torno a su cintura -hinata iba montada en el mismo caballo que el peliblanco-

-¿c-como sabes e-eso?- dijo hinata nerviosa, no vaya a ser que quiera regresaría al castillo por ordenes de naruto ¿o si? -¿M-me vas a regresar?- pregunto hinata con algo de miedo.

-No, no lo haré, creo que hace falta presentarme, soy toneri otsusuki, el príncipe heredero de la nación vecina.- hinata solo callo, no podía hablar, estaba con el príncipe de la gran nación de Tsuki la nación donde se podían ver las mas hermosas fases de la luna, y por ello el nombre.

-¿entonces a donde vamos?- dijo desconfiada.

-Vamos a la pequeña residencia que tiene mi padre en este país, estaba de visita con el emperador cuando te vi salir, y uno de mis guardias dijo que eras la emperatriz cuando le pregunte, así que antes de presentarme con el emperador decidí venir a ver por que habías huido y planeo que me lo digas cuando entres en calor en mi casa de campo- explico toneri sereno.

+++Naruto+++

-Su Majestad, hemos encontrado esto.- dijo uno de los soldados encargados de la búsqueda de la emperatriz. traía uno de los objetos personales que usaba hinata para sujetar su cabello.

-¿donde lo encontraste?- pregunto naruto.

-estaba en el camino hacia la aldea de Towa, cerca de la casa de campo del emperador de Tsuki, Ademas de eso tengo un informe para usted.- dijo serio el soldado.

-puedes decírmelo- dijo serio naruto.

-varios soldados vieron llegar al príncipe para una visita de estado, pero justo después de que se registro que la emperatriz se había ido, no se encontró la pista del príncipe- dijo terminando de dar su informe.

-Naruto, si mis conjeturas no me fallan -ahora fue el turno de hablar de shikamaru- el príncipe al ver que la emperatriz se iba, fue tras ella para buscarla, pero como no hemos tenido reportes de parte de el, lo mas seguro es que se la haya llevado a su casa de campo.- dijo shikamaru serio.

-si, seria lo mas logico- dijo naruto. Pronto la encontraría.

-Bueno, ensillen mi caballo, saldremos hacia la casa de campo de el príncipe de Tsuki y si se atreve a negar a hinata, no se vayan hasta registrar todo el castillo en su búsqueda.- dijo naruto ordenando.

-no me quitaran lo que es mio- pensó naruto -hinata eres mía, y si no quieres volver a mi lado, aunque sea por lla fuerza estarás conmigo, no olvides los votos, "estarás atada a mi por la eternidad"- dijo sombro naruto, el sufrimiento lo estaba sacando de sus cabales y se estaba volviendo demasiado posesivo.

+++Hinata, en la casa de campo+++

-Toneri, ¿por que motivo me ayudaste?- pregunto desconfiada hinata, aun no se fiaba por completo de ese hombre.

-Por que eres hermosa- dijo tranquilamente toneri, mientras se sentaba en una enorme silla de piel. Hinata solo lo miraba con incredulidad, no creía que esa fuera la razón.

-esa no es razón suficiente para hacerlo, si naruto sabe que me ayudaste podría haber una guerra, conozco a naruto y es impulsivo- aunque hinata no estaba totalmente segura de sus palabras, Naruto ahora tenia a shion y seguramente estaba feliz de no volver a estar con ella. la voz se le apago y un sentimiento de vació la inundo, pero algo la reconforto, ella ya no estaba sola, ni necesitaba a naruto, ahora tendría un hijo y seria solo suyo.- Bueno, no importa la razón, cuando pase la tormenta me marchare de este lugar, gracias por tu ayuda.

-creo que eso no va a ser posible- dijo toneri. hinata lo miro confundida.

-¿por que?- atino a preguntar hinata.

-¿por que quiero que naruto muera, y si el viene podre matarlo a mis anchas por invadir mi propiedad, se que el vendrá, es posesivo con sus cosas y ademas no creo que quiera perder a una mujer como tu, querida. siempre lo he odiado, y ahora tengo la oportunidad que hacerlo pagar por todo lo que me hiso.

-¡¿que?!- dijo hinata alterada.

Continuara...

espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, espero sus review xD intente hacerlo un poco mas largo espero les haya gustado


	24. Chapter 20

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 20 -rastreos- -templanza-

Estaba plantado en mi silla de montar, el viento se colaba entre mis cabellos haciendo que me estremeciera por el gélido frió, La noche era fría, y la tormenta no ayudaba, al contrario, las suaves corrientes de aires que corrían a diario se encontraban distorsionadas por su poder y convirtiéndose en un total desfile de furiosos vientos a su paso. Todos estaban cansados, pero aun así la carrera continuaba furtivamente mientras el furor de las pisadas de los caballos rompían el profundo silencio del bosque, muy tenunemente se escuchaban las respiraciones de los soldados. sin embargo eso era algo de lo que no prestaba atención, todo en mi e decía que debía apurarme a llegar a mi destino para no perder lo mas valioso para mi.

El clamor de la tierra bajo las imponentes pisadas de los caballos me llenaban los oídos, mis ojos miraban un punto vació delante de mi, la oscuridad cubría con su tétrico manto todo lo que una vez fue colorido y brillantemente iluminado por los cálidos rayos del sol.

Una vez se llego a preguntar. "Hinata por sus hermosos ojos eran la luna y su cabello era el manto de la noche, su piel nívea eran los rayos pálidos de la luna, pero aunque fueran pálidos, eran cálidos" así veía a hinata. sin embargo eso era mentira. Hinata era el sol y el la luna ¿por que? por que la luna no brilla si no tiene el sol para poder transmitir esa dulce luz. es lo que pasaba a el, sin hinata era como una noche oscura sin luna, tan oscura como la que presenciaban sus ojos en esos instantes.

Ella era el sol, su sol, ese sol que iluminaba su mundo y reflejaba su calidez en su superficie para transmitirla a los demas. Sin embargo ella no estaba y su corazon estaba tan frio como esa invernante noche.

El palpitar de su corazon se encontraba acelerado como el pulso de las grandes bestias donde se encontraban sentados y cabalgando.  
>Pronto dislumbro es tenue luz que afirmaba un gran mansion a lo lejos, su pecho se estremecio acelerado, la posibilidad de que ella estubiera ahi y que pronto la tendria entre sus brazos le llenaban de un inmenso anhelo.<p>

La esperanza se acumulaba entre su pecho y le dejaba la garganta seca.

Cuando llego al firmamento de la propiedad no le sorprendio que lo estubieran esperando ese grupo de hipocritas que solo se llenaban los bolsillos de los impuestos injustos de su gente, el estomago se le revolvio del asco.

-Naruto que agradable sorpresa- decia el peliblanco con una sinica sonrisa en sus labios mientras extendia sus brazos en ademan de darle un abrazo. Paso de largo ignorandolo completamente, mientras sus escoltas se miraban y vigilaban cuidadosamente. Naruto entro a la Enorme mansion como si suya se tratase.

-¿Donde esta?- dijo llendo directo al grano del asunto, su desesperacion no permitia que andara con rodeos.

-¿Quien?- dijo sinicamente.

-no te hagas el imbecil, sabes de que hablo- dijo furioso y con la paciencia al limite.

-aahh- dijo en un aire reflexibo -tu queridisima emperatriz ¿verdad?- dijo mofandose de la cara de enfado del rubio cuando llamo asi a su esposa.

-si- dijo secamente.

-a pues ella se encuentra muy bien de hecho, la he asesinado, asi se ahorrara el sufrimiento de verte morir- dijo sinicamente.

naruto solo se quedo petrificado por lo que escuchaba.

Continuara...  
>lo siento por hacerlo tan corto, pero me tengo que ir, me salio una urgencia los amo y espero sus queridos review xD<p> 


	25. Chapter 21

Emperador de Fuego

Capitulo 21 -Encuentro- -caos-

-Mientes- grito naruto colerico por la blasfemia que acababa de decir el peliblanco delante de el.

-Claro que no miento- dijo sacando de una bolsa que traia escondida entre las ropas, un pañuelo que resguardaba en su interior algo que dejaria paralizado a naruto de pies a cabeza.

Uno de los largos y sedosos mechones que la azabache portaba en su larga y hermosa cabellera se encontraban amarrador en un pequeño liston blanco, sin embargo el cabello mostraba rastros secos de sangre. Olisqueo desconfiado, Naruto tenia los sentidos muy agudos por la furia y la adrenalina, estaba perdiendo el control de la bestia que se encontraba en el. Siguio Olisqueando cuando se topo en el dulce aroma de la fragancia de Hinata en ese mechon, Sin duda era un mechon de cabello de Hinata, pero seguia desconfiando, algo le decia que ocultaba algo, la sangre podria muy bien no ser de ella, dio nuevamente una olisqueada al lugar, Las cuencas de los ojos se agrandaron en una muestra de sorpresa y con los ojos solo se mostraba terror, un terror absoluto, la mandibula de el se tenso al instante, la sangre le bombeaba desde el corazon a todo su cuerpo, sentia la furia ganar terreno en esa inmensa batalla que lo mantenia en la linea de la cordura y la locura. Todo Habia acabado, La Lucha, todo, Maldita sea. Habia llegado tarde, sin duda alguna esa era la preciosa sangre que corria por las venas de Hinata.

Maldijo al mundo de nuevo y un sendero oscuro se torno delante de los ojos de naruto, y el gustoso lo acepto. Era preferible que sentir el inmenso vacia que recorria su corazon y su cuerpo, la oscuridad lo recibio y todo en el dejo de ser humano. Los lobos aullaban con fuerza, el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza, haciendo temblar las raices de los arboles mas grandes e imponentes, el viento los dominaba. Como la oscuridad al corazon de naruto.

De pronto la luna que intentaba asomarse entre las oscuras y espesas nubes, salio a la luz, de un momento a otro hubo silencio, ni el minimo ruido se oia, ni los animales ni hombres, NADA, todo estaba en silencio, y el unico de esa pequeña sala que se daba cuenta de eso era el. El otro imbecil no comprendia ni tomaba importancia a lo que sus instintos de supervivencia le avisaban. le avisaban que debia salir de esa habitacion corriendo y sumergirse en la mas profuunda cueva submarina que sus pulmones pudieran encontrar y esperar ahi el resto de sus dias. Si no lo hacia, correria el 100% de riesgo de morir de una forma poco humana. Los ignoro. Siguio provocando a ese hombre... mas bien bestia que se trasformaba delante de el.

Naruto agacho la mirada. fuera de ese caos que se encontraba dentro de naruto. por fuera se le miraba inmovil, paralizado. su cuerpo comenzo a recibir pequelos espasmos casi inperceptibles, pero pronto fueron mas notorios.

¿que pasa naruto? No querias que muriera, uuy el niño extraña a su juguetito- dijo con burla.

-¡Callate!- ordeno naruto.

-¡No lo hare! JA, Que una zorra como ella te deje as...- no pudo terminar. las poderosas manos, de hecho ya no podian llamarse manos, las poderosas garras de naruto se siñeron alrededor del cuello de Toneri.

-¡he dicho que te calles!- dijo mientras lo sostenia contra una pared, seguia con la vista baja.

-¿Que demo...- fue interrumpido por la terrorifica mirada de naruto. su iris nuevamente volvia a ser rojo, pero esta vez, era mas intenso y aterrador.

-Pagaras con tu vida y tu reino, maldito bastardo- esas palabras no fueron dichas con sentimiento alguno aparte del odio y locura.

-No te atreverias maldito bastardo- dijo autosuficiente y confiado el peliblanco, pero toda esa confianza se fue con la vista asesina de naruto, en ese momento vio que no mentia, era rrealmente aterrador, en ese momento todos sus miedos fueron sacados a la luz, en ese mismo instante deseo no haber provocado de esa forma a naruto. Lo pagaria caro, muy caro.

-n-no, es-espera- intento decir toneri. queria salir de esa situacion, naruto cada vez parecia mas a un demonio que un ser vivo.

-Hinata, ella, ella esta viva- dijo desesperado. sin embargo sus suplicas y ruegos no fueron escuchadas. Naruto no escuchaba palabras y con la fuerza abrumadora rompia cada hueso de ese molido cuerpo, desde los mas minimos dedos y tendones hasta las piernas y brazos, costillas y columnas, el unico lugar que mantenia intacto era la cabeza, Toneri solo podia gritar de horror y dolor. cada parte de su cuerpo dolia como el infierno, en ese instante deso que acabare de una vez por todas y lo librara de su tormento sin embargo no fue concedido su deseo.

Si alguna vez pensaron que la muerte de shion fue tortuosa, la de toneri seria 100 veces peor, los dedos en ves de destrozarlos todos a la vez los arrancaba uno por uno, la piel de las piernas era desgarrada por las garras llenas de sangre de naruto, la piel era separada de su hueso dejando ver esas partes como un cadaver ya marchito, pero ese era el problema, no era un cadaver y naruto le mandaba energia vital para que siguiera con vida, no por un acto de compasion o algo, NO, era un acto de torturra al extremo, cada vez que la carne se regenaraba con rapides era separada de nuevo, se volvio lento y llevo muchas horas y toneri aun con todo el dolor, no podia perder la conciencia, naruto lo mantenia despierto, y torturando furtivamente.

hasta que no se escucho de nuevo un grito de ese decrepito cadaver descarnado.

Continuara...

Lo se lo se 7u7 mucha sangre buajajaja me pidieron sangre aqui se las dejo. xD dejenme sus reviews,


	26. Chapter 22

Emperador de fuego

Capitulo 22

_-Culpas- -Disculpas-_

Después el terrorífico espectáculo que llevo a cabo en la muerte de Toneri, Naruto salio disparado hacia el bosque, poco le importaba si ya no seguía siendo humano, si no podría volver a ser emperador, NADA, nada le importaba solo quería volver a sostener en sus brazos a su preciosa hinata, solo quería volver a besar sus labios, y volver a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Los arboles y la oscuridad eran un manchon negro a lado de su visión pero eso no lo detenia seguía avanzando has que algo lo hiso pararse en seco.

-E-ese o-olor... es... no... no puede ser- balbuceo, su cuerpo se contrajo y siguió el dulce aroma de una fragancia corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero aun asi, corrió mas rápido ese aroma podría ser...

-¡¿Hinata?¡- dijo mientras las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, todo se volvia borroso, solo alcanzo a ver una figura femenina, era hinata que estaba en la orilla del lago, ese lago donde alguna vez se escaparon en una noche para ir a conocerlo y pasaron una noche llena de amor, pero esta vez la mirada de hinata era diferente, era algo que el mismo no podía describirlo. Pero no pudo seguir pensando, las fuerzas lo abandonaron por completoo y callo inconsiente. Después de haber encontrado a hinata.

-Asi que naruto- dijo hinata sin ninguna emoción- por fin vinistes, vienes pensando que ya he olvidado todo, pero se que tienes a shion en tu palacio esperándote, y vienes por mi solo por un capricho para hacerme mas infeliz, pero lo siento esta vez no cederé, lo siento, aunque te ame, y por nuestro hijo, no puedo- dijo esto mientras se cortaba el otro mechon de su cabello dejándolo todo completamente parejo hasta el hombro, ya no tenia el hermoso cabello largo, ahora tenia su cabello corto. Dejo el mechon con un liston que tenia en su cinturón.

-¡Hinata! - se despertó naruto después de recordar a quien se había topado, sintió pequeñas gotas de agua recorrerle el cuerpo, estaba fue una ilusión- dijo mientras las gotas de la lluvia se esliaban en su cuerpo.

sintió algo en la mano, un pequeño mechon de cabellos azulados con un liston que sin duda alguna pertenecia a hinata y en el una nota, aunque estaba mojada por la lluvia aun seguía siendo legible.

**_ADIOS_**

de nuevo esas palabras resonanban en su mente. y lo entendio, ella ya no quería estar con el, después de todo no fue culpa de toneri que ella saliera, fue culpa de el mismo por haberla tratado como lo hiso, por haberle dicho semejante blasfemia, por haberla golpeado, por haber creido mas en shion que en ella, el era despreciable el ser mas despreciable del mundo. pero aun asi necesitaba a hinata y no la perdería aunque la tuviera que traer a la fuerza.

-¡Hinata, perdóname, no sabia... yooo!- gritaba al viento mientras que sus palabras se iban con el viento, una llama de determinación paso por sus ojos

-Lo juro mi amor, cumpliré mi promesa, te treare de vuelta aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-

Continuara_-ADIOS-_

* * *

><p>Etto... jeje es la primera vez que dejo una nota de autor asi que no se muy bien que decir, la verdad casi no dejo notas, por que yo actualizo en una pagina de Facebook, asi que solo lo hago y lo paso y veces no escribo nota, pero me encantaría ser mas cercana con mis lectores, la verdad les agradesco mucho que les guste mi fic, jeje realmente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por eso no los hago muy largos, pero cada vez que veo un review nuevo se me ilumina el rostro y me dan ganas de escribir mas.. por eso chicos déjenme sus review. y como en el grupo de Facebook también dejare reto en este fic jeje aya también les dejo retos, pero mas difíciles como hacer fanart o dibujos y la verdad se esfuerzan mucho para que el capitulo sea actualizado mas pronto asi que para que ustedes les ayuden el primer reto será...<p>

**SE SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HASTA QUE EL FIC LLEGUE A 25 REVIEW**

después de todo solo faltan 7 reviews no es mucho por faaa déjenmelos *-* me encantan leerlos xD


End file.
